Harmony Rangers
by hrrfanfictionmaker
Summary: this is like a TV series fanfiction since Harmony Rangers is on HRR network in the world in my head
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: A gathering of pony heroes

(we start off with a flashback on the 6 main protectors of equestria)

narrator: long ago the land equestria was protected by 6 brave ponies keeping princess celestia safe from evil forces

(then cuts to a huge rainbow explosion)

narrator: then after the final battle the main six's elements were lost

(cut to princess celestia entering a portal while the other ponies are watching)

narrator: to save equestria princess celestia journeyed to the place where the elements have disapeared to knowing that equestria cannot be safe until nightmare moon is destroyed

(cut to black)

narrator: that is where the Harmony Rangers story... begins

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(it then cuts to a high school where 6 teens named harry, billy, steven, sophie, george and jessica are having lunch)

harry: man being with you guys is really the best

steven: i know right

george: i brought my chicken sandwich if anyone wants one

billy: no thanks i'm good

jessica: yep it's always great to be with friends

sophie: yes i kno-

(she then notices something)

sophie: did anybody notice those weird ponies looking at us?

(the 5 others turn around and see the 6 ponies looking at them as the ponies glowing in bright colours then turn around and run)

harry: quick let's follow them

george: you got it

billy: let's rope this cattle

(the 6 teens then follow the 6 ponies unknowingly cornering them)

harry: we have you now

(just then the ponies then activate their powers and fire at the teens)

sophie: WHAT'S GOING ON?!

jessica: I DON'T KNOW!

harry: HANG ON!

(they are then shown in seperate weird visions)

vision theme: Brother Bear Transformation: watch?v=85WNcQ…

(after the visions the 6 teens are then found in a bright orange room with orange lines going accross a black bar on the roof and a very comfterble floor made of feathers)

sophie: where are we?

jessica: not techinaccly sure

(then a bright light comes in and a shadowy figure walks through it revealing a pony wearing a princess outfit)

pony: so these are the ones the elements chose? but they're so young

sophie: uh did i just heard you say elements?

pony: well those tattoos on your arms look like the elements

harry: what are you talking about? i don't have a-

(he then notices a tattoo in the shape of a magic spark on his arm)

harry: i do

(the other 5 also notice they have tattoos on their arms)

jessica: aww these butterflies are so cute

billy: who are you anyway?

pony: my name is princess celestia and you will be protecting the beautiful ponyville

george: great... what's ponyville?

celestia: it is a village far in another dimension i am from there

billy: cool

(then a pony guard come up to celestia and the teens)

guard: your majesty we have a problem

celestia: what is it?

guard: nightmare moon has set her sights on both ponyville and earth

(celestia gasps and the 6 teens are then shocked)

celestia: looks like you have both worlds to protect now

harry: guess so

celestia: but first you need suplies

sophie: suplies?

celestia: yes just repeat after me "magic within me"

harry: magic within me!

celestia: "honesty within me", "generosity within me", "kindness within me", "loyalty within me", "laughter within me"

billy: honesty within me!

sophie: generosity within me!

jessica: kindness within me!

george: loyalty within me!

steven: laughter within me!

(the main 6 then transform into harmony rangers)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

steven: woah

harry: this is amazing!

sophie: i like how the white stands out

celestia: these are your harmony armours you are now from this day foward Harmony Rangers!

billy: wicked!

guard: excuse me harmony rangers i have a mission for you

harry: what is it?

guard: we just have word that the evil discord has teleported to central park new york you must find him and destroy him

jessica: but how are we gonna get to new york?

sophie: i was wondering that too

celestia: oh don't worry i have some transport for you

(cut to the harmony rangers riding their seperate respective pony transport)

harry: this is a real blast!

sophie: i never had so much fun since i went to the circus!

harry: billy how long are we to central park?

(billy checked his map)

billy: nearly 8 kms!

harry: good that should give us plenty of time, let's go!

the 5 others: right!

(the harmony rangers then race to the rescue)

(meanwhile discord is with the changlings in central park)

discord: ha ha i love a day at the park and scaring humans is so easy

harry: (off-screen) not this time goat-boy!

(discord turned around and saw the harmony rangers)

roll call theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

Harmony Rangers: Magic, Twilight Ranger!, Kindness, Fluttershy Ranger!, Honesty, Applejack Ranger!, Generosity, Rarity Ranger!, Laughter, Pinkie Pie Ranger!, Loyalty, Rainbow Dash Ranger!, We Will Protect All Of Ponyville And Earth, For We Are, Harmony Rangers!

discord: (smirks) so you wanna play huhn? well get them!

(the changlings then charge at the rangers)

harry: attack!

(the harmony rangers then charge into battle)

(after making the changlings fall the rangers get ready to fight discord)

discord: ooooh this is gonna be fun

(he then fires green flames at the rangers as they then move out of the way to dodge the attack)

discord: you can't destroy me

sophie: what can we do?

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) rangers activate your harmony blaster i'm thinking it will work

harry: alright then let's do it!

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then activate their weapons)

harry: twilight sword!

sophie: rarity bow and arrow!

jessica: fluttershy sheild!

billy: applejack staff!

steven: pinkie pie nunchucks!

george: rainbow dash spear!

(the weapons then combine to form the...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony blaster!

harry: elements of harmony... fire!

(harry flips a switch as crystals around the blaster form to create a huge rainbow that charges at discord)

discord: oh no

(the rainbow then hits discord as he then turns into a statue screaming in pain now what's left of him was a statue that looks like him)

(cut to the teens back in their ordinary looks and back in the orange room cheering with celestia smiling)

celestia: well done rangers the fate of both worlds is in your hands

sophie: will we have more adventures?

celestia: of course but you must follow these 2 rules

harry: what are the rules?

celestia: number 1, you can only use your powers to save both worlds, and number 2, you must keep your identity a secret

billy: don't you worry about a thing your majesty

celestia: (smiles) i knew i could trust you

(the teens then jump up in the air and do a hi five all together)

the main 6: go harmony rangers!

(the screen freezes on the hi five and then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: it's steven's pet crocodile's birthday and the team are preparing a suprise party but nightmare moon wants to crash the party with her new monster can the harmony rangers destroy the monster and make it back in time for the party? find out in Episode 2: Party crashin is my torcer!


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Party crashin is my torcer!

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(cut to steve hanging up some streamers onto the wall while standing carefully on a ladder)

steven: there good

(he then climbs off the ladder as he sees George tieing up some balloons)

George: remind me again why i'm tieing up balloons

steven: because it's for gumbo's birthday

George: and gumbo is your pet crocodile?

steven: you got it

(sophie then goes up to steven with 2 handmade suits)

sophie: what do you think? blue or purple?

steven: uh I think gumbo would like purple

sophie: okay

(she then leaves as billy then comes in with a huge cake shaped like a crocodile)

billy: look out big cake coming through!

(he then puts the cake on the table gently as harry then walks up)

harry: that's a very huge and perfect cake

billy: thanks harry I use the apples from my family's farm for it

harry: just noticed

(sophie then comes in)

sophie: has anyone saw Jessica today?

steven: oh well she's out to get gumbo's present

(Jessica then enters the room)

Jessica: hey guys did I miss anything?

steven: not much

(the team then laughs along with steven)

(cut to nightmare moon thinking in her lair underground)

nightmare moon: (scoffs) I cannot believe discord failed me because of that new team of harmony heroes

(she then gets an idea)

nightmare moon: I know I will send down a more powerful monster the most powerful creature ever!

(she then laughs evily)

(cut to the team still getting everything ready for the party when their tattoos on their arms start to blink)

sophie: looks like the princess needs us

harry: let's go guys!

the 5 others: right!

(the team then beam over to princess celestia's headquarters where celestia is waiting for them)

celestia: welcome back rangers a terrible vision has come to me and it's up to you to destroy it

harry: well what is the vision?

celestia: the evil lord tirek has come to destroy the planet

Jessica: that's horrible

sophie: we have to stop him!

steven: but what about gumbo's birthday?

celestia: do not worry as soon as tirek is destroyed your party will continue

steven: (smiles) thanks celestia

harry: quick guys let's get to our pony transport!

the 5 others: right!

(the team then go to their pony transport as it then cuts to lord tirek in the city scaring the humans with his changelings)

lord tirek: ha ha ha nightmare moon will be so proud when she's how great i'm doing with these pathetic humans!

harry: (off-screen) sorry lord horns you're through!

(lord tirek then turns around to see the harmony team)

lord tirek: oh boy more humans!

harry: let's do it!

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then prepare to transform)

harry: magic within me!

billy: honesty within me!

sophie: generosity within me!

jessica: kindness within me!

george: loyalty within me!

steven: laughter within me!

(the main 6 then transform into harmony rangers)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

(then they do the roll call)

roll call theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

Harmony Rangers: Magic, Twilight Ranger!, Kindness, Fluttershy Ranger!, Honesty, Applejack Ranger!, Generosity, Rarity Ranger!, Laughter, Pinkie Pie Ranger!, Loyalty, Rainbow Dash Ranger!, We Will Protect All Of Ponyville And Earth, For We Are, Harmony Rangers!

lord tirek: (smirks) surprise surprise a team of new harmony freaks get them!

(the changlings then charge at the rangers)

harry: attack!

(the harmony rangers then charge into battle)

(after making the changlings fall the rangers get ready to fight lord tirek)

harry: you're next dog meat!

lord tirek: that's what you will be when I finish you!

(he then charges at the team as Jessica blocks it with her shield)

sophie: nice one Jessica!

Jessica: I always knew a shield would come in handy!

billy: i'll help you!

(billy then punches lord triek in the eye as lord tirek scream in pain clutching it)

harry: okay he's distracted let's activate our harmony blaster!

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then activate their weapons)

harry: twilight sword!

sophie: rarity bow and arrow!

jessica: fluttershy sheild!

billy: applejack staff!

steven: pinkie pie nunchucks!

george: rainbow dash spear!

(the weapons then combine to form the...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony blaster!

harry: elements of harmony... fire!

(harry flips a switch as crystals around the blaster form to create a huge rainbow that charges at lord tirek)

lord tirek: what is all that-

(he notices the rainbow)

lord tirek: oh no

(the rainbow then hits lord tirek as he then shrinks screaming in pain now what's left of him was a shrunken version of him)

(cut to the teens back in their ordinary looks and back in steven's house with gumbo the crocodile)

steven: (uncovers gumbo's eyes) okay gumbo you can look now

(gumbo then sees his cake and the other teens)

the 6 teens: surprise!

steven: happy birthday gumbo!

(gumbo then goes straight to his cake and eats it with his mouth)

sophie: I think he likes the cake

billy: I knew apples could work in a cake

harry: who knows billy maybe you can make applepies for everyone

billy: I should one day I think

(the 6 teens then laugh and then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: sophie is getting embarrassed in her ways of dressing up which makes nightmare moon have an idea to make an evil clone of sophie to destroy the earth can sophie overcome her fear and destroy her evil clone? find out in Episode 3: A dress is the key


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: A dress is the key

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(cut to sophie coming out of the washroom with a towel wrapped around her)

sophie: (stretches) well that was a good shower

(she then walks to her room to look into a closet of 50 outfits)

sophie: now what to wear?

(her phone on her bed then rings)

sophie: oh i'll get it

(sophie gets the phone and answers it and on the other side is harry)

sophie: hello

harry: hi sophie it's me harry

sophie: oh hi harry

harry: I was just wondering if you were available to go to the park for a picnic with me and the gang

sophie: oh yeah i'll be there I just have to find the right thing to wear

harry: okay i'll see you then

sophie: all right

(she hangs up and keeps looking through her closet)

sophie: mom! where did you put my most favorite dress?

sophie's mom: (off-screen) I took it down to the cleaners honey!

sophie: (shocked) what!?

sophie's mom: (off-screen) why don't you wear that dirtgirlworld t shirt grandma got you?

sophie: but that was given to me 5 Christmases ago!

sophie's mom: (off-screen) sorry honey!

(sophie can't take it anymore and takes the dirtgirlworld t shirt to wear it)

(cut to nightmare moon with a scientist pony in her lair)

(the scientist pony gives nightmare moon a strange device)

scientist pony: don't worry miss I have plenty more of these babes

nightmare moon: (examines the device) are you saying that this device can make my monsters grow big as the empire state building?

(the scientist pony nods)

nightmare moon: (smiles) perfect

(another scientist pony comes in)

scientist pony 2: miss your clone is ready

nightmare moon: good

(she laughs eviliy)

(cut to the 5 harmony teens having a picnic at the park)

Jessica: where's sophie?

harry: she just had to find something to wear

billy: oh okay then

sophie: (off-screen) hey guys sorry i'm late

(the teens turn around and see sophie wearing a dirtgirlworld t shirt and grey coated shorts feeling embarrassed)

billy: wow why aren't you wearing your favorite dress?

sophie: (embarrassed) my mom said it was at the cleaners

Jessica: oh i'm so sorry to hear that sophie

sophie: (smiles) that's alright Jessica

(then the 6 teens' tattoos on their arms start to blink)

harry: come on guys celestia needs us!

the 5 others: right!

(the team then beam over to princess celestia's headquarters where celestia is waiting for them)

harry: celestia what is the situation?

celestia: something really bad young harry

(she then shows a picture of a purple rarity ranger in the city)

sophie: (shock) is that me?

(she almost panics)

celestia: calm down sophie it is not you in that ranger suit

George: how can you tell celestia?

celestia: there is a moon symbol on her chest

harry: so that means it's a clone?

celestia: afraid so

sophie: then I will have to stop her alone

Jessica: we'll be here when you need us

sophie: (smiles) thanks

(she then goes to her pony transport as it then cuts to the clone scaring the citizens in the city)

clone: perfect absolute perfect

sophie: (off-screen) there you are freak!

(the clone then turns around to see sophie)

clone: well then let's settle this

sophie: you're on!

(she raises her hand)

sophie: generosity within me!

(sophie then transforms into the rarity ranger)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

(transformation complete)

sophie: this is between you and me!

(sophie charges at the clone as the 2 girls then break into a fight)

(after fighting sophie becomes injurged)

clone: (laughs) you can't defeat me

harry: (off-screen) not without backup!

(the clone and sophie turn around to see the harmony rangers)

(the rangers then do the roll call)

roll call theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

Harmony Rangers: Magic, Twilight Ranger!, Kindness, Fluttershy Ranger!, Honesty, Applejack Ranger!, Laughter, Pinkie Pie Ranger!, Loyalty, Rainbow Dash Ranger!, We Will Protect All Of Ponyville And Earth, For We Are, Harmony Rangers!

sophie: (smiles) thanks guys

billy: always there to help

clone: this is obscerd!

harry: now let's activate our harmony blaster!

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then activate their weapons)

harry: twilight sword!

sophie: rarity bow and arrow!

jessica: fluttershy sheild!

billy: applejack staff!

steven: pinkie pie nunchucks!

george: rainbow dash spear!

(the weapons then combine to form the...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony blaster!

harry: elements of harmony... fire!

(harry flips a switch as crystals around the blaster form to create a huge rainbow that charges at the clone)

clone: this will be embarrising

(the rainbow then hits the clone as she then turns to ash screaming in pain now what's left of her was a pile of ash)

harry: we got her!

sophie: yes!

(billy then notices something)

billy: wait what's that?

(there is a device on the pile of ash which then explodes and makes the clone grow into giant size)

clone: (laughs) you can't destroy me!

sophie: oh no what now?

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) don't worry rangers i'm sending down some things that could help you

(the harmony rangers then saw giant robotic versions of their pony transports)

harry: wow what are those?

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) these are your transport zords if you combine them they will form a powerful megazord

harry: thanks let's go!

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then go into their zords)

harry: all right guys let's combine this girls!

the 5 others: right!

(the zords then combine together to form...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony megazord!

George: wow this is awesome

harry: let's see how this thing works

the 5 others: right!

(they then control the megazord to charge at the clone)

clone: that's just ridiculous!

(the megazord then swings a punch at the clone as it scratches her)

clone: (whines) my outfit!

harry: she's damaged!

sophie: should have brought a weapon to this fight sister!

harry: let's do it!

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then make the megazord peform a final attack on the clone by slashing a flaming sword onto her)

clone: (whines) that's not fair!

(the final attack is then peformed making the clone explode defeating her instantly)

harry: we did it!

George: all right!

(the megazord then goes into a victory pose as it then cuts to the teens back in their ordinary looks and back to having their picnic)

Jessica: that was so brave of you going up against that clone sophie

George: yeah you are pretty much the star

sophie: (smiles) thanks guys hey who knows I would be a great fighter

(the teens then laugh as the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: billy is out doing some important farm work for the week and can't be with his friends until the week is over which makes things very good for nightmare moon and her new creature will the harmony rangers be able to defeat it without billy? find out in Episode 4: My life on the farm


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: My life on the farm

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(cut to the school bell ringing and the students of the school going out of their classrooms)

(harry, Jessica, George, steven, sophie and billy come out of their classroom)

harry: (stretches) so glad school's over now

sophie: yep it is finally vacation

steven: I feel so energenic for 2 weeks of no school

harry: but you do remember we are still on fighting crime duty

Jessica: it's true

George: right then who's going to splash wildly world?

(4 of the teens raised their hands except billy)

Jessica: (concern) billy?

billy: yeah Jessica

Jessica: why aren't you raising your hand?

sophie: yeah billy aren't you coming to splash wildly world with us?

billy: well yeah sorry guys but I can't come

(the teens gasp)

sophie: why not?

billy: well I have important family work on the farm

Jessica: oh I see

harry: so you won't be with us

billy: well it's only for the week

Jessica: okay then

billy: i'll see you guys later

(he leaves)

Jessica: well looks like we'll have to spend vacation without billy

George: guess so

(then the 5 teens' tattoos on their arms start to blink)

harry: looks like our vacation will have to wait

sophie: to princess celestia!

(the team then beam over to princess celestia's headquarters where celestia is waiting for them)

celestia: hello rangers

harry: celestia

celestia: where's billy?

George: he had to do some important farm work for a week

celestia: I see

sophie: anyway what's the emergency?

celestia: your worst nightmare

Jessica: what do you mean?

celestia: a very big dragon has come from nightmare moon to destroy earth

(she then shows a picture of a giant dragon in the city)

harry: looks like we'll need our transport zords

the 4 others: right!

celestia: good luck

(the team then go to their transport zords as it then cuts to billy at the farm putting hay onto the truck)

billy: okay dad that's the last of them!

billy's dad: thanks bill!

(billy's dad then drove off with the truck filled with hay)

(billy's granny then comes in)

billy's granny: you are very strong carrying that hay

billy: thanks

billy's granny: and how about as a reward you can a few days off?

billy: sure granny now I can meet my friends see ya!

(billy then leaves as his granny waves goodbye)

billy's granny: see ya little one!

(cut to the 4 harmony rangers in their transport zords cornering the dragon in the city)

sophie: this dragon is impossible to defeat!

harry: if only billy was here

billy: (off-screen) which he is!

(the rangers and the dragon turn around to see billy in his harmony ranger suit and in his transport zord)

Jessica: (smiles) billy!

sophie: (smiles) you're back!

billy: (smiles) coulden't leave my friends defenceless!

George: now what harry?

harry: well since billy is back let's form megazord

the 5 others: right!

(the zords then combine together to form...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony megazord!

harry: sophie you got this

sophie: roger that!

(sophie then controls the megazord to fight the dragon)

(after the dragon falls defenceless the harmony rangers prepare their final megazord attack)

harry: let's do it!

the 5 others: right!

(the final attack is then peformed making the dragon explode defeating it instantly)

harry: well that was great

billy: yep good thing I had a few days off

sophie: when did you get that?

billy: after getting some hay on the truck

George: well that is short

(the rangers then laugh as the megazord then goes into a victory pose and the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: Jessica has a new homework assignment on how clouds form but nightmare moon has a forming cloud for Jessica will Jessica be able to defeat this cloud so she can finish her assignment? find out in Episode 5: Rain rain go away


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Rain rain go away

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(we then cut to Jessica in her bedroom writing on a piece of paper)

Jessica: (ponders) I knew I should have used a computer for research but I want to research it the old fashioned way just like my grandpa did and his grandpa did and his uncle did I really wanna carry on the legacy

(then there was a knock on her bedroom door)

Jessica: come in!

(sophie then opens the door and enters the room)

Jessica: oh hi sophie you got my text?

sophie: indeed I did

(she sits on the side of Jessica's bed)

sophie: you're doing homework during vacation?

Jessica: it's not really normal school homework it's for my nature class and i'm doing it during vacation cause I wanna pass this with flying colours by the start of the first week of the next term of school

sophie: I see so what is your homework?

Jessica: I have to do an assignment on how clouds form

sophie: well that answers my question

Jessica: (chuckles) yeah guess so

(they both chuckle as it then cuts to nightmare moon in her lair looking at the 2 girls from her viewing globe)

nightmare moon: (smirks evily) how clouds form eh? I think that gives me an idea

(she then uses her horn to create a dark rain cloud)

nightmare moon: stormy I want you to go down to earth and destroy the harmony rangers

(stormy agrees and is then transported to earth)

(it then cuts to the 6 harmony ranger teens in their casual outfits at the park)

harry: it's such a beautiful day today

sophie: it really is harry it really is

Jessica: (taking out some papers and a pen) I think it's the perfect spot to do my assignment

billy: (ponders) weird because nobody does homework on vacation

harry: well Jessica is one of those keep things in control students at our school

billy: I see (notices something) did anyone noticed that cloud looks a little grey?

(the 5 teens then see what billy saw and what he saw is stormy the grey cloud monster)

stormy: (thunderclaps)

(then a bunch of changelings appear out of thin air)

harry: looks like we have some work to do

the 5 others: right!

Jessica: looks like my assignment will have to wait

(the teens then prepare to transform)

harry: magic within me!

billy: honesty within me!

sophie: generosity within me!

jessica: kindness within me!

george: loyalty within me!

steven: laughter within me!

(the main 6 then transform into harmony rangers)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

(then they do the roll call)

roll call theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

Harmony Rangers: Magic, Twilight Ranger!, Kindness, Fluttershy Ranger!, Honesty, Applejack Ranger!, Generosity, Rarity Ranger!, Laughter, Pinkie Pie Ranger!, Loyalty, Rainbow Dash Ranger!, We Will Protect All Of Ponyville And Earth, For We Are, Harmony Rangers!

stormy: (thunderclaps)

(the changlings then charge at the rangers)

harry: attack!

(the harmony rangers then charge into battle)

(after making the changlings fall the rangers get ready to fight stormy)

stormy: (thunderclaps)

harry: looks like he really likes to storm

sophie: well he won't be able to when we finish him

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then charge at stormy)

stormy: (thunderclaps)

(then lightning bolts strike out of thin air stopping the harmony rangers)

George: woah he doesn't really play fair does he?

steven: guess so

(Jessica then starts to feel scared)

Jessica: oh no I don't know what to do I have 2 things to handle with but I need to know how to solve this first thing

celestia: (speaking to Jessica telepathically) don't worry Jessica I have brought you something that could help you

Jessica: (relaxed) thank you celestia

harry: alright we need a plan how are we gonna defeat this cloud?

(Jessica puts a hand on harry's shoulder)

Jessica: don't worry I got this stand back

sophie: well okay

(the 5 harmony rangers then stand back as Jessica raises her hand making her own lightning appear out of thin air)

(she then goes into a heroic pose)

Jessica: (echos) power of fluttershy animal rampage!

(then a bunch of animals then come from behind Jessica as she points her finger at stormy and the animals charge at the cloud)

George: (admired) woah this must be a new ability celestia gave to her

harry: (admired) guess so

(the animals then defeat stormy as the cloud then explodes into a pile of dust)

(sophie, George, billy and steven go up to Jessica congratulating her)

sophie: that was so cool Jessica!

steven: you are very brave

billy and George: you really are

harry nods as he then notices something in the pile of ash

harry: looks like the battle's not over yet

(there is a device on the pile of dust which then explodes and makes stormy grow into giant size)

stormy: (thunderclaps)

harry: we'll need our transport zords

sophie: you got it (activates her communicator) celestia we need our zords

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) right away sophie

(the transport zords then come in to aid the harmony rangers)

harry: okay then let's go!

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then go into their zords)

harry: all right guys let's combine this girls!

the 5 others: right!

(the zords then combine together to form...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony megazord!

stormy: (thunderclaps)

Jessica: listen up cloud-head you are not getting in the way of my assignment!

(she then controls the megazord's left arm to hit the cloud which makes stormy thunderclap in pain)

harry: looks like he's in a weakend state

Jessica: works every time

harry: guess it does Jessica now let's do it!

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then make the megazord peform a final attack on the cloud)

stormy: (thunderclaps)

(the final attack is then peformed making the clone explode defeating him instantly)

harry: we did it!

George: all right!

Jessica: oh yeah!

(the megazord then goes into a victory pose as it then cuts to the teens back in their ordinary looks and back at the park where Jessica puts the finishing touches on her assignement)

Jessica: and... there all done

harry: hope your teacher likes it

Jessica: oh she will harry she will

sophie: well maybe finally we can have a vacation together

Jessica: but there's one more thing I have to do

sophie: (whines playfully) oh what is it now?

Jessica: well...

(she then opens her bag and pulls out a bottle of sunblock)

Jessica: I need to get sunblock on you know my skin's sensitive with the sun

sophie: (realizes) oh must have forgot

(the teens then laugh as the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: the teens have discovered a runt down old boarding school on the side of the road which is proved to be a haunted mansion haunted by a strange ghostly figure sent down by nightmare moon will the harmony rangers be able to defeat the ghost and get the old boarding school back to normal again? find out in Episode 6: The haunted boarding school


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: The haunted boarding school

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(it then cuts to the 6 teens having a walk together)

sophie: (sighs happily) such a quiet time for a walk isn't it?

harry: you said it sophie

billy: we coulden't pick the best spot for a walk then here

Jessica: how I just love walking

steven: it's truly state of the art

George: yeah (notices something) hey guys look over there

(the teens turn to see a runt down old boarding school on the side of the road)

billy: never seen that building before have you guys?

sophie: first time I seen it

Jessica: (surprised) hey I remember that place

billy: you do?

Jessica: of course it was the same boarding school my mother went to when she was my age

George: so this was always here? even before you came?

(Jessica nods)

George: cool

sophie: i'm gonna show this to celestia

(she activates her communicator)

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) hello my little fashion bow what did you call me for?

sophie: hi celestia you gotta check out this old boarding school

(sophie then held her communicator in front of the school so celestia could see)

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) ah I see that must have been there for a very long time

sophie: indeed it has

(then a strange noise was then heard)

sophie: (scared) what was that?

billy: well that doesn't freak me out cause i'm not afraid

Jessica: (scared) it must have come from that boarding school

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) hang on

(she uses her powers to look inside the boarding school)

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) there's a ghost inside there

sophie: (scared) A GHOST!?

Jessica: (scared) I-I-I-it's not even Halloween yet!

(harry then thought of something)

harry: you know I think this has something to do with nightmare moon

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) precisely harry my prized pupil

billy: so what should we do celestia?

George: yeah we can't just keep it in there

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) well It looks like you'll have to go in there and stop that ghost

the 5 teens: right!

Jessica: (scared) right! eh I hope

(the teens then go inside the house to get the ghost)

(as they enter the inside looks a bit old and rusty)

harry: (whispers) oh my god

Jessica: (whispers) no one has been in here for 5 years

sophie: (holding her nose) (whispers) my it smells in here

(just then the ghost appears)

ghost: well it is a haunted mansion for ya

(the teens then get shocked when they see...)

sophie: (scared) THE GHOST!

ghost: that's right it's me i'm a ghost

billy: well I think it's time now to send you back where you came from

ghost: oh really?

harry: yes really! ready guys?

the 5 others: ready!

harry: then let's do it!

(the teens then prepare to transform)

harry: magic within me!

billy: honesty within me!

sophie: generosity within me!

jessica: kindness within me!

george: loyalty within me!

steven: laughter within me!

(the main 6 then transform into harmony rangers)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

(then they do the roll call)

roll call theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

Harmony Rangers: Magic, Twilight Ranger!, Kindness, Fluttershy Ranger!, Honesty, Applejack Ranger!, Generosity, Rarity Ranger!, Laughter, Pinkie Pie Ranger!, Loyalty, Rainbow Dash Ranger!, We Will Protect All Of Ponyville And Earth, For We Are, Harmony Rangers!

ghost: (claps) oh boy I can't wait changlings!

(changlings then appear out of nowhere)

ghost: get them!

(the changlings then charge at the rangers)

harry: attack!

(the harmony rangers then charge into battle)

(after making the changlings fall the rangers get ready to fight the ghost)

ghost: oh well even you can't defeat me and my mighty scares

(the ghost then glows multicolour and becomes a mix between a juggernaut and wolverine from X-men)

harry: well this will be not so easy

(the 4 harmony rangers then begin to fight the ghost while Jessica and sophie stayed behind them)

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) you two? why aren't you helping your team?

sophie: (scared) well we're just scared

Jessica: (scared) yes s-s-s-scared

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) I see it's okay to be afraid you two you're just still getting used to your powers just remember me, harry, billy, steven and George will be there to help

(the two girls then feel calm)

sophie: thanks celestia

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) your welcome

sophie: now come on Jessica we gotta help our friends

Jessica: right!

(they then charge at the ghost who is still fighting the 4 teens and the 2 girls then both punch it making it fall to the ground)

ghost: well that was unlucky

billy: you two that was remarkable

George: guess you've gotten over your fear by now

Jessica: we have

(sophie nods)

harry: alright ghost you had your fun and now it's time to go back to the underworld

(the rangers then activate their weapons)

harry: twilight sword!

sophie: rarity bow and arrow!

jessica: fluttershy sheild!

billy: applejack staff!

steven: pinkie pie nunchucks!

george: rainbow dash spear!

(the weapons then combine to form the...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony blaster!

harry: elements of harmony... fire!

(harry flips a switch as crystals around the blaster form to create a huge rainbow that charges at the ghost)

ghost: uh oh

(the rainbow then hits the ghost as he then disapears screaming in pain now what's left of him was nothing)

(the rangers then power down back to their casual looks)

harry: well it looks like he disappeared into thin air

sophie: (checks) no giant bomb either

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) that's funny normally there would be a giant bomb where he stood

(Jessica then notices a changling who has the giant bomb and standing by the door which is wide open)

Jessica: hey! that changling's got the bomb!

sophie: oh why that little freak!

harry: get him!

(the teens then race to the changling who tries to fly away)

(he then stops at the wall of an alley as the teens manage to get close to him)

harry: alright freak hand it over

(the changling then laughs)

changling: i'm not really into giving it

sophie: (shocked) it talks!?

Jessica: (shocked) what's going on!?

(the changling then takes off his disguise reavealing himself to be...)

harry: (shocked) another harmony ranger!?

billy: but this one is different

George: this one is all purple and shaped like a half human half dragon

the dragon harmony ranger: well nice knowing ya i'm gonna go add this to my collection

(the dragon harmony ranger then activates a teleportation device)

Jessica: wait a second!

(too late the dragon harmony ranger then beams out of the alley)

sophie: this is weird

harry: we have to tell celestia about this

Jessica: you got it

steven: let's go

(the team then beam out of the alley as the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: the harmony rangers are inform to go to a fancy party but it turns out to be a trap by an evil royal prince pony and what's this? an encounter with a met harmony ranger? will the harmony rangers be able to defeat this evil prince and find out more about this harmony ranger from nowhere? find out in Episode 7: The best or worst night ever!


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: The best or worst night ever!

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(it then cuts to the teens beaming to princess celestia's headquarters where celestia is waiting for them)

celestia: ah there you are rangers

harry: celestia we need to talk

celestia: I know you want to complain about another harmony ranger don't you?

sophie: how did you know?

celestia: I saw him and I didn't remember spike loosing his element of harmony after the final battle

George: who's spike?

celestia: he was a young dragon who helped out my student twilight

billy: that's odd

(then a pony guard comes to celestia and the teens)

guard: ah harmony rangers there you are

steven: what's up guard

guard: I came to inform that you have been invited to attend the galloping galla at a fancy mansion

Jessica: you mean we're going to a party?

guard: that's correct miss

sophie: (gasps) that's so romantic

harry: never been to a fancy party before

celestia: I must warn you rangers if you see anyone working for nightmare moon just remember you have the elements of harmony at your side

harry: we will celestia

Jessica: we won't let you down

celestia: (smiles) that's my harmony rangers

steven: now come on guys we don't wanna miss the gala

harry: you got it

(the teens then go off to their pony transport as it then cuts to the teens outside the fancy mansion with clean and fancy clothes on)

harry: okay everyone here?

steven: here

George: here

sophie: here

billy: here

Jessica: here

harry: right then i'm here too

George: now let's go have some fun

steven: you got it

(harry then opens the big doors and inside is a very big room decorated with loads of people in fancy clothes)

billy: woah

George: awesome!

steven: truly remarkable

sophie: (does a twirl) I hope everyone here likes my dress

Jessica: I think they will if you show it beautifully sophie

sophie: (smiles) thanks for the advice Jessica

(then a pony in a fancy suit and with yellow hair walks to the teens)

pony: ah my new guests good that you're here

harry: and who might you be?

pony: (chuckles) I am prince blueblood but you can just call me blueblood

sophie: okay blueblood you did all this?

blueblood: of course sugar pie with a little help of course (chuckles)

sophie: (chuckles) well it's simply remarkable

blueblood: I had a feeling you would say that

George: so uh where's the food?

blueblood: it will be arriving shortly in the meantime have a look around the place make yourself at home i'll be at the dinning room if you need me

(he then leaves)

harry: okay guys now all we have to is to keep a sharp eye

steven: yes cause there might be evil around here

(sophie notices something)

sophie: hey they have nice diamonds on the walls

Jessica: talk about a fancy party

harry: let's go have another look around come on guys

steven: coming

(the teens then go inside the mansion to look around the party)

billy: man oh man this place is very warm

Jessica: well the place must have very good heating

harry: well after all it is a fancy party

steve: hey let's go check on blueblood to see if he's got the food ready

George: okay then I am pretty hungry myself

(the teens then go over to blueblood in the dinning room who is talking to someone on the phone)

billy: (whispers) looks like he's talking to someone we'll talk to him when he's finished

harry: (whispers) shhhh wait something's with that pony

sophie: (whispers) what do you mean?

harry: (whispers) listen and we'll might find out

blueblood: yes I have the prisoners you wanted madam

sophie: (whispers) what!?

blueblood: oh and the harmony rangers? i have them too they won't survive me (chuckles evily) okay adios

(he hangs up and turns around to see the teens glaring at him)

blueblood: oh hello there you're needing anything?

harry: (angry) who was on the phone blueblood?

blueblood: oh that? (chuckles) that was just a friend of mine

George: (angry) you're lying man and you know it!

sophie: (activates her communicator) celestia we found what we've been looking for

(sophie then held her communicator in front of blueblood so celestia could see)

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) yes indeed you have

sophie: can I hit him?

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) well he is a villain so sure

sophie: thank you

(she then marches to blueblood and hits him making fly into the hallway and land onto the floor while the other guests see this and get shocked)

blueblood: (stands up) you fecious pigs are ruinning my plan!

harry: your plan is over blueblood we're letting these people free from your clutch!

(sophie then growls)

blueblood: (scared) Ewww...! Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed!

sophie: (cracks her knuckles) Afraid to get dirty?!

harry: let's do it!

the 5 others: right!

Jessica: (to the other people) shield your eyes everyone!

(the guests agree and cover their eyes)

(the teens then prepare to transform)

harry: magic within me!

billy: honesty within me!

sophie: generosity within me!

jessica: kindness within me!

george: loyalty within me!

steven: laughter within me!

(the main 6 then transform into harmony rangers)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

(then they do the roll call)

roll call theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

Harmony Rangers: Magic, Twilight Ranger!, Kindness, Fluttershy Ranger!, Honesty, Applejack Ranger!, Generosity, Rarity Ranger!, Laughter, Pinkie Pie Ranger!, Loyalty, Rainbow Dash Ranger!, We Will Protect All Of Ponyville And Earth, For We Are, Harmony Rangers!

blueblood: oh this simply will not do changlings!

(changlings then appear out of nowhere)

blueblood: get those party crashers for me please

(the changlings then charge at the rangers)

harry: attack!

(the harmony rangers then charge into battle)

(after making the changlings fall the rangers get ready to fight blueblood)

blueblood: (scoffs) i'm afraid your little powers can't defeat this!

(blueblood then takes out a sword covered in gold)

steven: (scoffs) big deal how is a going too...

(the sword shapeshifts into a golden cannon)

steven: ...hurt... us?

harry: I don't think our weapons can destroy that thing

Jessica: now what?!

blueblood: (prepares the cannon) say goodnight rangers

(but just as he is about to destroy the rangers purple claw strikes then charge at blueblood hurting him and making his gold cannon disappear)

blueblood: what in the name of...

(everyone turns around and sees a guy dressed in black and wearing sunglasses)

guy: sorry prince your time on this planet is up!

harry: who is that guy?

billy: beats me

blueblood: (angry) well well Antonio what are you doing here?

Antonio: I have come to stop you from destroying the planet and it begins here!

(he then then prepares to transform)

Antonio: honor within me!

(he then transforms)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

(after transforming the harmony rangers then notice him)

harry: guys look!

sophie: it's the same dragon ranger from before!

Antonio: Honor, Spike Ranger!

blueblood: oh yeah? then let's see what you can do changlings

(more changlings then appear out of nowhere)

blueblood: get him

(the changlings then charge at Antonio)

Antonio: same old same old

(Antonio then charges into battle)

(after making the changlings fall Antonio gets ready to fight blueblood)

blueblood: (scared) I think i'm in trouble

harry: (to Antonio) hey dude you think you can help us?

Antonio: well that's what I came here for

harry: great you get your finishing move ready and we'll get our harmony blaster ready

Antonio: you got it

harry: here we go guys let's bring the pain

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then activate their weapons)

harry: twilight sword!

sophie: rarity bow and arrow!

jessica: fluttershy sheild!

billy: applejack staff!

steven: pinkie pie nunchucks!

george: rainbow dash spear!

(the weapons then combine to form the...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony blaster!

(Antonio summons his weapon)

Antonio: spike claws! charged and ready!

harry: elements of harmony...

Antonio: element of honor…

harry: fire! (flips the switch)

Antonio: strike! (strikes his claws to form an X of 3 claw scratches all of them coloured purple)

(the 2 finshing moves charge at blueblood)

blueblood: (scared) bah humbug

(the finishers then hit blueblood as he then screams in pain all that remained of blueblood was a pile of dust)

(the rangers then go up to Antonio congratulating him as the guests cheered for joy as well)

harry: that was great Antonio

billy: you aren't such a weirdo after all

Antonio: oh it was nothing

sophie: (puts an arm over Antonio's shoulders) I guess that makes you my spikey wikey

(she then kisses Antonio on the cheek)

Antonio: (smiles) thanks guys

(harry then notices something in the dust)

harry: looks like it's time for round 2

(there is a device on the pile of dust which then explodes and makes blueblood grow into giant size)

blueblood: (laughs) you are all doomed!

harry: we'll need our transport zords

sophie: you got it (activates her communicator) celestia we need our zords

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) right away sophie

(the transport zords then come in to aid the harmony rangers)

harry: okay then let's go!

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then go into their zords)

(Jessica (inside her zord) then notices Antonio is still outside)

Jessica: Antonio are you coming!?

Antonio: don't worry I brought my own zord!

(he takes out a purple ball and throws it into the air)

Antonio: activating spike zord!

(the ball then shapeshifts into a zord which looks a robotic version of spike and the zord then grows)

harry: (surprised) woah

George: (surprised) awesome

(Antonio then gets inside his zord)

(once inside he sits on a comfortable purple chair and turns on the lights by pressing a button)

Antonio: cockpit activated!

sophie: that is so remarkable spikey wikey!

Antonio: that's good but you think you guys can combine now?

harry: you got it (to the 5 other harmony rangers) all right guys let's combine this girls!

the 5 others: right!

(the zords then combine together to form...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony megazord!

Antonio: (impressed) very styling very very styling

sophie: thank you spikey wikey

blueblood: (scoffs) how is that gonna...

Antonio: dragon fire breath (pulls a lever)

blueblood: (scared) ...oh

(the spike zord then breathes fire on blueblood who then startles in pain)

blueblood: my suit!

George: cool fire breath dragon boy

Antonio: thank you and now i'm leaving it wide open for you guys

harry: you got it (to the 5 other harmony rangers) let's do it!

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then make the megazord peform a final attack on blueblood)

blueblood: well this is going to be disappointing

(the final attack is then peformed making blueblood explode defeating him instantly)

harry: we did it!

Antonio: hey guys look

(the megazord and spike zord look down to see everyone cheering at the harmony rangers some of the people are even throwing roses at them as a way of saying thank you)

sophie: I guess everyone loves us now

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) indeed they do sophie but remember to keep your identies secret espically you Antonio

Antonio: what makes you say that?

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) cause I am making you apart of the team

Antonio: awesome i'm signing up

sophie: (smiles) I know you would spikey wikey

(the rangers then laugh as the megazord and spike zord then go into a victory pose and the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: Antonio is having a great time with his new team but nightmare moon is now giving the seven rangers the shock of their lives... a GIANT KILLER ROBOT! will the harmony rangers be able to defeat this cyborg of darkness? find out in Episode 8: Robot destruction


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Robot destruction

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(it then cuts to the 6 teens with Antonio in sophie's room)

Antonio: (admiring sophie's clothes) I must say sophie you do have a nice collection of perfectly ironed clothes

sophie: thanks spikey wikey it's my personal collection

harry: so Antonio?

Antonio: yeah

harry: when did you get your powers?

Jessica: yeah I was wondering that too

Antonio: well it's kinda hard to explain but i'll start from the beginning

(it then cuts to a backstory)

Antonio: I was having a little walk in the park when suddenly this weird dragon haulted me in my tracks, he was covered in purple and had green scales, I was immedeatly startled but then the dragon took his hand out asking me for mine, I put my hand in his hand and suddenly I started to get this weird vision

vision theme: Brother Bear Transformation: watch?v=85WNcQ…

Antonio: after the vision I woke up back in the park, the dragon was gone and I looked at my arm which was glowing and on my arm was this weird tattoo of a scroll in flames

(cuts back to the present)

George: so what you're saying is that the dragon you met gave you those powers?

Antonio: I don't know if he did he just disappeared after my vision

sophie: what if you come across him again spikey wikey?

Antonio: well i'll ask him if he gave me those powers

harry: well that's weird

(their tattoos on their arms start to blink)

sophie: looks like the princess needs us

harry: let's go guys!

the 6 others: right!

(the team then beam over to princess celestia's headquarters where celestia is waiting for them)

celestia: good evening rangers and Antonio

Antonio: good evening princess

harry: so what's the situation?

celestia: something so horrible here i'll show you

(she then shows a picture of a giant robot terrorizing the city)

Antonio: oh no it is horrible

sophie: I never knew nightmare moon would be so attached to robots

celestia: you have to defeat that robot at once

harry: you got it let's get to our pony transport!

the 6 others: right!

(the team then go to their pony transport as it then cuts to the robot terrorizing the city)

robot: beep bop beep bop!

harry: (off-screen) sorry to crash your circuits!

(the robot then turns around to see the harmony team)

robot: beep bop beep bop!

harry: let's go guys!

the 6 others: right!

(the rangers then prepare to transform)

harry: magic within me!

billy: honesty within me!

sophie: generosity within me!

jessica: kindness within me!

george: loyalty within me!

steven: laughter within me!

Antonio: honor within me!

(the main 7 then transform into harmony rangers)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

(then they do the roll call)

roll call theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

Harmony Rangers: Magic, Twilight Ranger!, Kindness, Fluttershy Ranger!, Honesty, Applejack Ranger!, Generosity, Rarity Ranger!, Laughter, Pinkie Pie Ranger!, Loyalty, Rainbow Dash Ranger!, Honor, Spike Ranger!, We Will Protect All Of Ponyville And Earth, For We Are, Harmony Rangers!

robot: beep bop beep bop!

(changlings then appear out of nowhere)

harry: oh man looks we got some changlings to take care of

sophie: but that robot might escape while we're doing this

Antonio: what are gonna do?

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) don't worry rangers there is a full proof plan to help you

harry: what is it?

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) well I have created a new combination which holds 5 zords

harry: so that means we'll be able to defeat the robot and the changlings at the same time

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) that is correct my prized pupil

sophie: so how do we do this?

harry: alright here's the drill George, billy, sophie, steven and Jessica will use the new combination to defeat the robot and me and Antonio will take care of the changlings

billy: okay then no harm done

harry: George will lead on with the combination (to George) got it dude?

George: got it

harry: okay Antonio, attack!

Antonio: coming!

(harry and Antonio then charge at the changlings)

sophie: good luck harry and you too spikey wikey (to her communicator) celestia we need our zords

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) right away sophie

(the transport zords then come in to aid the harmony rangers)

George: come on guys!

the 4 others: right!

(the rangers then go into their zords)

George: okay people time to try out the new combination

the 4 others: right!

(the zords then combine together to form...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony knight megazord!

(the 5 rangers then go into the cockpit and admire it)

sophie: woah this is incredible

George: it feels like i'm actually flying

billy: remarkable isn't it?

Jessica: well there's no time to admire it more yet

steven: yep we have a monster to destroy

George: let's show him what we're made of

the 4 others: right!

(the rangers then control the megazord to punch the robot)

robot: beep boop ghdgfdyrtyfjh bop

(the robot's circuits then come flying out)

George: woah that was easy

sophie: (activates her communicator) okay harry the robot is in an complete injured state we need you to peform the final attack

harry: (on sophie's communicator) copy that i'm on my way (to Antonio) wait here Antonio

Antonio: don't worry i'll make sure these guys won't stay alive

(a changling tries to get up but Antonio immediately punches it to the ground)

(harry then comes to the megazord and the robot in his transport zord)

harry: alright let's perform the finishing act so we can have a break

the 5 others: right!

(the zords then combine together to form...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony megazord!

harry: it's time to end it!

(the rangers then make the megazord peform a final attack on the robot)

robot: beep bop (shutting down) booooooooooooooo…

(the final attack is then peformed making the robot explode defeating him instantly)

harry: we did it!

George: all right!

Antonio: (outside) yeah that's the way I like it

(the megazord then goes into a victory pose as it then cuts to the teens back in their ordinary looks and back at sophie's house where sophie is petting her cat)

sophie: I gotta tell you that was a big battle

harry: i'll say

Antonio: that's a nice cat you got there sophie

sophie: thanks spikey wikey

George: what's it name

sophie: well I had a few cat names going around in my head but I decided to call her opal

Jessica: why opal?

sophie: well it's because an opal is a beautiful jewel

Jessica: oh now I get it

(the teens then laugh as the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: there's a new special mission for the harmony rangers they have to find the hidden gem of princesses in order to create a new form but nightmare moon has other plans for the gem will the harmony rangers get the gem before nightmare moon does? find out in Episode 9: awaken battlizer mode!


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: awaken battlizer mode!

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(it then cuts to the teens with Antonio showing him around their neighbourhood)

Antonio: I never noticed you lived in a very delicate area

sophie: well it's our hometown for ya spikey wikey

harry: yeah just take some time and you'll make some friends

Antonio: (notices someone) like him?

(the teens then see a big teen taking someone's bag)

Jessica: (scared) no that's big billy

billy: yes?

harry: oh no not you billy she was talking about the other guy

billy: oh right forgot

harry: he's not someone you want to be friends with

Antonio: I see

George: he's possitivly a bully

sophie: yeah one time he nearly dumped his lunch on me at the school cafeteria and my clothes were almost ruined!

Antonio: now that is being a bully

harry: sure is

(their tattoos on their arms start to blink)

sophie: looks like the princess needs us

harry: let's go guys!

the 6 others: right!

(the team then beam over to princess celestia's headquarters where celestia is waiting for them)

celestia: hello rangers

harry: celestia

sophie: what's the emergency?

celestia: well I have just been informed that the hidden gem of princesses has been found somewhere in your area

sophie: a hidden gem?

celestia: preciously and I need you to look for it

billy: but how would we find it?

celestia: simple

(she gives the team a map with her powers)

celestia: this map will give you the exact location on where the gem is

(harry looks at the map and sees that the X is located on a cave)

harry: looks like the gem is in that cave

Jessica: so we have to go in there?

Antonio: guess so

sophie: then let's go

celestia: good luck rangers

harry: well then let's get to our pony transport!

the 6 others: right!

(the team then go to their pony transport as it then cuts to the cave located on the map)

(the teens already in their ranger suits manage to get to the cave)

harry: well guys there it is

sophie: the gem should be in there

George: well let's go then

(the rangers then go inside the cave as they then notice a bunch of vines in the way)

Jessica: wow that's a lot of vines

George: must have been here for a very long time

harry: i'll take care of it

(he then activated his sword and slices the vines and behind the vines was a gem)

sophie: there's the gem!

someone: (off-screen) i'll take that!

(the rangers then turn around to see a white beast covered in black armour holding a staff)

George: who are you?

the beast: I am the Storm King!

sophie: storm king?

Storm King: yes nightmare moon has sent me here to get the gem so now hand it over

harry: sorry punk we got here first!

George: and if you want it you have to stop us!

Storm King: fine then changlings!

(changlings then appear out of nowhere)

Storm King: get them!

(the changlings then charge at the rangers)

harry: you guys get the changlings i'll get the gem

sophie: you got it

George: attack!

(the harmony rangers then charge into battle as harry rushes to get the gem)

Storm King: (realizes) not if I get there first!

(he tries to run over to the gem to get it but harry beats him to it)

Storm King: no!

harry: oh yeah!

(then harry felt more power as he starts to try controlling it)

sophie: (while fighting changling) what's happening to harry?

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) his body is gaining more power from the gem meaning that he will gain a new form along with his original ranger form

(harry then screams in the air as the gem then collides through his body and he stops screaming and holds into a pose)

Storm King: the gem!

harry: sorry punk! awaken battlizer mode!

(he then gains purple armor shields, a purple cape and a pattern on the top of his helmet)

George: (while fighting changling) wow that is so cool

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) he has activated his battlizer mode

harry: (admires) this is incredible now let's see what it can do

(harry then activated his sword and slashes it into the ground and it makes the changlings shatter into glass and fade away)

harry: (removes his sword from the ground) woah cool

Storm King: you darn kids!

harry: we are not kids we are heros!

(the rangers nod in agreement while Storm King groaned)

harry: now let's activate our harmony blaster!

the 5 others: right!

harry: we may need your help Antonio

Antonio: you got it

(the rangers then activate their weapons)

harry: twilight sword!

sophie: rarity bow and arrow!

jessica: fluttershy sheild!

billy: applejack staff!

steven: pinkie pie nunchucks!

george: rainbow dash spear!

(the weapons then combine to form the...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony blaster!

(Antonio summons his weapon)

Antonio: spike claws! charged and ready!

harry: elements of harmony...

Antonio: element of honor…

harry: fire! (flips the switch)

Antonio: strike!(strikes his claws to form an X of 3 claw scratches all of them coloured purple)

(the 2 finshing moves charge at Storm King)

Storm King: (disinterested) great

(the finishers then hit Storm King as he then screams in pain all that remained of Storm King was a pile of dust)

George: we did it

Antonio: thanks to the help of harry's battlizer

harry: thanks guys (notices) looks like the game's not over yet

(there is a device on the pile of dust which then explodes and makes Storm King grow into giant size)

Storm King: (laughs) looks like I have the power now!

harry: looks like we need our zords

sophie: you got it (activates her communicator) celestia we need our zords

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) right away sophie

(the transport zords then come in to aid the harmony rangers)

(Antonio takes out a purple ball and throws it into the air)

Antonio: activating spike zord!

(the ball then shapeshifts into a zord which looks a robotic version of spike and the zord then grows)

harry: let's go guys

the 6 others: right!

(the rangers then go into their zords)

harry: all right guys let's combine this girls!

the 5 others: right!

(the zords then combine together to form...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony megazord!

Storm King: you are so dead

harry: (to Storm King) oh yeah? (to Antonio) hit him dragon boy!

Antonio: you got it dragon fire breath (pulls a lever)

(the spike zord then breathes fire on Storm King who then startles in pain)

harry: alright let's give him what he deserves

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then make the megazord peform a final attack on Storm King)

Storm King: goodbye kingdom world

(the final attack is then peformed making Storm King explode defeating him instantly)

harry: we did it!

Antonio: we sure did

(the megazord and spike zord then go into a victory pose and it then cuts to a girl wearing a punk outfit, her skin is orange and her hair is red and yellow who looks at the 2 megazords in their victory poses shaking her head)

girl: where is that freak?

(then someone beams to her on the rooftop and it's big billy the bully)

big billy: you called sugar cube?

girl: don't call me sugar cube!

big billy: (startled) dah ye-ye-ye yes ma'am

girl: that's better

(she then crosses her arms)

girl: I have something I need you to do

(she then smirks evily as the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: there's a brand new harmony ranger in town and he wants to destroy the other harmony rangers will the rangers defeat this new ranger or will there be a twist? find out in Episode 10: The sunset shimmer ranger


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: The sunset shimmer ranger

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(it then cuts to the 7 teens having a picnic together)

sophie: so then I said "sorry I don't speak geromlian"

(the others then laugh)

harry: that's british guy's such a weirdo

George: then what happened?

sophie: well he then he started to get confused while taking a sip out of his sippy cup

(the others laugh again)

Antonio: sophie you tell the most funniest stories

steven: way funnier than mine

sophie: thank you steven you too spikey wikey

(their tattoos on their arms start to blink)

harry: looks like the other stories will have to wait let's go guys!

the 6 others: right!

(the team then beam over to princess celestia's headquarters where celestia is waiting for them)

celestia: hello rangers

Antonio: what's going on celestia?

celestia: i'll show you young dragon

(she then shows a picture of another harmony ranger coloured in orange in the city)

harry: another harmony ranger?

Antonio: except he's orange

sophie: how weird

celestia: you must defeat him or at the very least try to make friends with him

harry: (to celestia) we'll try (to the team) let's get to our pony transport!

the 6 others: right!

(the team then go to their pony transport as it then cuts to the orange harmony ranger terrorizing the city)

orange harmony ranger: (laughs evily) little old me destroying the city is my way of being tough

(just then the 7 teens surround the orange harmony ranger)

harry: sorry but this is your last stop

orange harmony ranger: (smirks) well well well if it isn't magic boy

harry: (shocked) magic boy?

sophie: (shocked) that's what big billy calls him

orange harmony ranger: isn't it obvious beauty and the butthead?

sophie: (shocked) beauty and butthead?

Jessica: (shocked) so that means...

(the orange harmony ranger smirks, takes off his helmet to reveal...)

the 6 teens: (shocked) BIG BILLY?!

Antonio: I knew there was something about that ranger I didn't like

big billy: yeah I guess you haven't noticed by now that I am...

(he puts his helmet back on)

big billy: Wisdom, Sunset Shimmer Ranger!

harry: quick guys let's transform to fight this freak

the 6 others: right!

(the rangers then prepare to transform)

harry: magic within me!

billy: honesty within me!

sophie: generosity within me!

jessica: kindness within me!

george: loyalty within me!

steven: laughter within me!

Antonio: honor within me!

(the main 7 then transform into harmony rangers)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

(then they do the roll call)

roll call theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

Harmony Rangers: Magic, Twilight Ranger!, Kindness, Fluttershy Ranger!, Honesty, Applejack Ranger!, Generosity, Rarity Ranger!, Laughter, Pinkie Pie Ranger!, Loyalty, Rainbow Dash Ranger!, Honor, Spike Ranger!, We Will Protect All Of Ponyville And Earth, For We Are, Harmony Rangers!

big billy: (cracks his knuckles) this will be fun

harry: it won't be fun for you attack!

(the harmony rangers then charge into battle)

(after fighting the rangers then get put into a weaken state)

big billy: (laughs) I told you I was way better and now...

(he activates his weapon)

big billy: sunset shimmer blaster!

harry: this is not looking good

Jessica: no i'm not gonna let it end like this

(she gets up)

harry: Jessica no!

(Jessica activates her weapon)

jessica: fluttershy sheild!

big billy: element of wisdom... fire!

(he then pulls the trigger which makes a giant fire ball blast from the gun to the rangers as Jessica prepares her shield)

Jessica: element of kindness... ultra block!

(the shield then grows big transforming into a dome protecting Jessica and the other rangers)

harry: (admired) woah

sophie: (admired) never seen this before

(the dome also makes the fireball desinergrate into dust)

big billy: (shocked) what the punk!?

(the dome then shrinks turning back into the shield Jessica was holding)

harry: (stands up) that was amazing Jessica

Antonio: (stands up) you saved our lives

Jessica: (chuckles) thanks guys

(big billy then activated his communicator to contact the girl from before)

big billy: (annoyed) what now genius?

girl: (on his communicator) use your sunset shimmer zord you idiot

big billy: fine

(he then closes his communicator and then snaps his fingers)

big billy: activating sunset shimmer zord!

(then a giant robotic version of the sunset shimmer pony appears from an orange portal from the ground)

(big billy then goes inside the zord, enters the cockpit, sits on an orange chair and pushes a button making orange and yellow lights come on)

big billy: cockpit activated!

harry: looks like we'll need our zords

sophie: you got it (activates her communicator) celestia we need our zords

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) right away sophie

(the transport zords then come in to aid the harmony rangers)

(Antonio takes out a purple ball and throws it into the air)

Antonio: activating spike zord!

(the ball then shapeshifts into a zord which looks a robotic version of spike and the zord then grows)

harry: let's go guys

the 6 others: right!

(the rangers then go into their zords)

harry: all right guys let's combine this girls!

the 5 others: right!

(the zords then combine together to form...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony megazord!

big billy: (shocked) oh no what now?

girl: (on his communicator) use battle mode genius

big billy: there's a battle mode? why didn't you tell me?

(he then presses an red button and the pony zord then transforms into a robotic version of the equestrian girls version of sunset shimmer)

big billy: battle mode activated!

harry: he's got a battle mode on that zord?

sophie: that's ridiculous

big billy: time to swing a right hook at them

(he then controls the zord to throw a punch at the harmony megazord but the megazord manages to dodge it)

big billy: hold still!

(he then throws another punch which is dodge too)

sophie: when will he ever think about friendship?

steven: I guess never sophie

(the thing steven said leaves big billy shocked so shocked that he's not controlling the zord)

harry: (confused) what's he doing?

billy: (confused) that's weird why isn't he attacking us?

harry: oh well let's roast this freak!

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then prepare to make the megazord peform a final attack on the sunset shimmer ranger until...)

big billy: wait!

(the rangers stop the final attack and are then confused to see big billy on the shoulder of his zord holding his arm out in the shape of a stop sign)

big billy: can we talk through this?

harry: (confused) he wants to talk to us?

sophie: I guess we should

billy: okay then

Antonio: alright mister we're coming out!

George: but no funny business!

(the rangers then go out of their megazords and meet up with big billy on the shoulder of his zord)

harry: so what is it that you want?

big billy: (bashful) well the thing that steven said got me a little bit shocked

steven: (surprised) he didn't call me joker like he used to

sophie: what's going on here mister?!

big billy: okay look I just wanna say (breathes in and out) sorry

(this leaves the rangers confused)

Jessica: what are you talking about?

big billy: I wanna leave my bully ways behind and become good for the rest of my life and...

harry: (continues) ...and join the team?

(big billy nods)

harry: I don't know guys what do ya think?

sophie: I think we should

Jessica: so long as he doesn't bully us again

big billy: (smiles) I promise

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) okay young man you are part of the team

big billy: yes!

(then the girl from before appears startling the rangers)

girl: (annoyed) I see you have decided to turn good for a change

big billy: (scared) look sunset it's not what it looks like i'll still be bad right?

(sunset then stops being annoyed and smiles at big billy)

sunset: no need i'm proud of you turning to the good side

(big billy then sighs in relief)

sunset: hello harmony rangers

the main 7: hello sunset

sunset: you can be good for now big billy but i'm keeping an eye on you

big billy: thanks sunset

sophie: but you better not bully us again darling

big billy: of course I won't beauty and the butthead

(sophie is then shocked)

big billy: just kidding

(sophie then sighs in relief)

(the 8 teens as well as sunset then laugh together as the megazord, spike zord and the sunset shimmer zord then go into a victory pose and it then cuts to nightmare moon in her lair shaking her head angrily)

nightmare moon: (to herself) great just great! looks like i'll need some help (to someone) okay girls it's your turn!

(then the big door of the lair opens revealing 3 girls (one of yellow, one of blue and one of purple))

orange girl: need some help on those harmony rangers?

nightmare moon: indeed I do

(she then laughs evily as the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc...

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: big billy is becoming good to everyone but now he needs to help his new harmony ranger friends as a team of 3 evil doers come to destroy earth will big billy be able to help so they can send the evil trio back where they came from? find out in Episode 11: Under our spell


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Under our spell

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(it then cuts to the 7 teens with big billy hanging out in the alley)

harry: so how did you get your powers big billy?

Jessica: yes I was wondering that too

big billy: well guys here's how it went

(it then cuts to a backstory)

big billy: during my time as a bully I was hanging out with a few punks at KFC when this weird orange girl marched up to us, the guys ordered me to go up to the girl so I could taunt her so I did, when all of a sudden she put a hand on my shoulder and I started getting a weird vision

vision theme: Brother Bear Transformation: watch?v=85WNcQ…

big billy: after the vision I saw that the guys weren't there anymore, they probably just ran away like chickens, then I noticed on my arm that I got a weird tattoo in the shape of a sun on my arm and the weird girl was watching me, she then said "hope I picked the right one" and then she took me somewhere so she could train me to be what I am today

(cuts back to the present)

Antonio: that's weird

big billy: weird indeed

(their tattoos on their arms start to blink)

sophie: looks like the princess needs us

harry: let's go guys!

the 6 others: right!

(the team then beam over to princess celestia's headquarters where celestia and sunset were waiting for them)

celestia: good evening rangers and big billy

big billy: (to celestia) hello (to sunset) what are you doing here girl?

sunset: don't you remember? I've moved in here besides it's warm in here

big billy: (feels the heat) hey you're right it is warm

harry: anyways what's the emergency?

celestia: your worst nightmare

Jessica: what do you mean?

sophie: from this point I thought the big red dragon was our worst nightmare

sunset: well it's more nightmarish than that

celestia: let me show you

(she then shows a picture of a group evil yellow, blue and purple girls in the city)

harry: oh my god

sunset: and that's not the worst part

sophie: what is darling?

(sunset then takes a poster and shows it to the teens: Come to The Dazzlings' major music fest live!)

George: they are singers?!

celestia: yes and we believe that their music will put everyone in a hypnotic state

George: so that means they're gonna turn the people...

harry: (continues) ...into slaves?

sunset: (nods) afraid so

big billy: well we best stop them!

harry: let's get to our pony transport!

the 7 others: right!

(the team then go to their pony transport as it then cuts to the live show with a crowd of many people waiting)

(then the curtains open, the lights come on and the crowds cheer as the Dazzlings enter the stage)

dazzling 1: good evening planet earth! this is Adagio Dazzle!

dazzling 2: Aria Blaze!

dazzling 3: and Sonata Dusk!

aria: and we know what you want!

sonata: what do you want!?

crowd: MUSIC!

aria: I can't hear you!

crowd: MUSIC!

(meanwhile the harmony rangers (already transformed) were backstage while the show was on)

harry: (whispers) okay guys remember we are only here to destroy the dazzlings

sophie: (whispers) you got it

(George then noticed something)

George: (whispers) guys look

(the rangers look to see a machine with green hypnotic energy in it's tank)

big billy: (whispers) looks like celestia and sunset were right

steven: (whispers) guess so

harry: (whispers) all right guys ready?

the 7 others: (whispers) ready

harry: (whispers) okay attack!

(the rangers then go into battle)

(meanwhile back on the stage)

adagio: people of earth prepare to be under our spell!

(the crowd cheers as the Dazzlings began singing the first verse of Under Our Spell until the harmony rangers come onto the stage through the curtain)

harry: stop the music!

(the crowd and the Dazzlings look at the harmony rangers confused)

sonata: do you... want our autograph?

harry: no but we here to stop you

a person in the crowd: why do you wanna do that?

another person in the crowd: yeah what's wrong?

sophie: didn't you noticed this?

(she pulls back the curtain to reveal the machine with green hypnotic energy in it's tank)

(this makes the crowd feel shocked and glare at the Dazzlings)

a person in the crowd: you were trying to hypnotise us?!

adagio: (bashful) what? no we weren't

big billy: that's a lie miss and you know that

a person in the crowd: yeah get them harmony rangers!

harry: sure thing audience we'll get rid of them

adagio: (angry) so you wanna play? okay changlings!

(changlings then appear out of nowhere)

adagio: get them!

(the changlings then charge at the rangers)

harry: attack!

(the harmony rangers then charge into battle)

(after making the changlings fall the rangers get ready to fight the Dazzlings)

aria: (laughs evily) looks like you made it to the chorus

sonata: showtime

(she then sings a high note as a music note comes out of her mouth and charges at the rangers)

harry: duck!

(the rangers duck as the note then hits the machine and then explodes)

George: (stands up) looks like this gonna be tough

steven: (stands up) we may need some extra help for this

someone: (off-screen) perhaps I could help you

(everyone turns around to see another harmony ranger coloured in white with a music note on her chest, headphones on her helmet and a boombox carried in her hand)

George: who are you?

white harmony ranger: (puts down her boombox) well you know me by another name

harry: and what name would that be?

white harmony ranger: Music, DJ Pon-3 aka Vinyl Scratch Ranger!

(she then takes out her blaster and hits the Dazzlings with a music hit)

harry: alright way to go girl!

crowd: YEAH!

adagio: that hurt meanie!

harry: now let's activate our harmony blaster!

the 5 others: right!

harry: we may need your help Antonio

Antonio: you got it

(the rangers then activate their weapons)

harry: twilight sword!

sophie: rarity bow and arrow!

jessica: fluttershy sheild!

billy: applejack staff!

steven: pinkie pie nunchucks!

george: rainbow dash spear!

(the weapons then combine to form the...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony blaster!

(Antonio summons his weapon)

Antonio: spike claws! charged and ready!

harry: elements of harmony...

Antonio: element of honor…

harry: fire! (flips the switch)

Antonio: strike! (strikes his claws to form an X of 3 claw scratches all of them coloured purple)

(the 2 finshing moves charge at the Dazzlings)

Dazzlings: (scared) good night everyone

(the finishers then hit the Dazzlings as they then scream in pain all that remained of the Dazzlings was a pile of dust)

George: we did it

harry: hey thanks ma'am!

(he then sees that the DJ Pon-3 aka Vinyl Scratch Ranger had disappeared)

harry: that's weird

billy: what's weirder is that there is no bomb only a note

(he gives harry the note)

harry: thanks billy now let's see what it says (reads) dear harmony rangers...

adagio: (off-screen) we were kinda proud of your little fighting skills this maybe the last time we meet but soon but we will return for an unspeakable revenge...

harry: ...from the Dazzlings (stops reading) so that must mean...

sophie: our battle between them isn't over yet

big billy: we have to tell celestia and sunset about this

a person in the crowd: wait aren't you're gonna do a song for us?

another person in the crowd: yeah come on sing!

the crowd: sing! sing! sing!

harry: (smiles) well what do you think guys?

sophie: (smiles) I think we can work our way through it (activates her communicator) celestia we need instruments

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) right away sophie

(the harmony rangers then get really cool instruments while harry and big billy get microphones)

harry: ready to sing?

big billy: I was born ready

harry: then let's make some noise!

(the rangers then start peforming the song Rainbow Rocks and the crowd cheers and some sing along as the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Rainbow Rocks by Equestria Girls: watch?v=JtVnmL…

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: the 7 teens are back in school with the spike ranger and also now new student Antonio and George is preparing to be in the annual school swimming competition but nightmare moon is now on lifeguard duty when she brings down her next creation to the beach will the 8 harmony rangers be able to defeat the monster so George can get back to his swimming contest? find out in Episode 12: A day by the beach


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: A day by the beach

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(it then cuts to the 8 teens going into the school hallway)

harry: well it's finally here

big billy: yep the first day back at school

Antonio: well it's not for me

sophie: that's right spikey wikey since you are the new student

George: and it's gonna be a big day for me

Jessica: why's that?

George: because I George Richards will be signing up for the annual school swimming competition

(the teens become surprised by this)

sophie: George that's amazing

harry: you'll totally knock down the other swimmers

George: thanks guys

principal: (on the megaphone) attention everyone in a few hours the swimming competition will begin be sure not to miss it

Jessica: that won't be a problem for me i'm not impaticent

billy: I can't wait to see you at the competition George

George: I assure you i'll knock them down George style

(their tattoos on their arms start to blink)

sophie: looks like the competition will have to wait the princess needs us

harry: let's go guys!

the 7 others: right!

(the team then beam over to princess celestia's headquarters where celestia and sunset were waiting for them)

celestia: hello rangers

sunset: (surprised) wow George you look full fresh

George: that's because after our fight with nightmare moon's new monster i'm gonna be in the annual school swimming competition

(both celestia and sunset smile and clap)

celestia: well congratulations my daredevil

George: thank you celestia

harry: anyway what's going on

sunset: nightmare moon has brought something very terrible to the beach

celestia: i'll show you it

(she then shows a picture of a very dark shadow at the beach)

sophie: oh my

sunset: he calls himself Stygian the pony of shadows

celestia: he used to be a friendly unicorn until some strange artifacts turned him into a hideous beast

sunset: you need to defeat him before it's too late

harry: (to sunset) we shall (to the 7 teens) come on guys let's get to our pony transport!

the 7 others: right!

(the team then go to their pony transport as it then cuts to the beach where Stygian is)

Stygian: (chuckles evily) being evil is way better than being good!

harry: (off-screen) well your time of being evil is over!

(Stygian then turns around to see the harmony team)

Stygian: oh come on who are you?!

harry: we're the harmony rangers and we're here to defeat you!

(the rangers then prepare to transform)

harry: magic within me!

billy: honesty within me!

sophie: generosity within me!

jessica: kindness within me!

george: loyalty within me!

steven: laughter within me!

Antonio: honor within me!

big billy: wisdom within me!

(the main 8 then transform into harmony rangers)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

(then they do the roll call)

roll call theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

Harmony Rangers: Magic, Twilight Ranger!, Kindness, Fluttershy Ranger!, Honesty, Applejack Ranger!, Generosity, Rarity Ranger!, Laughter, Pinkie Pie Ranger!, Loyalty, Rainbow Dash Ranger!, Honor, Spike Ranger!, Wisdom, Sunset Shimmer Ranger!, We Will Protect All Of Ponyville And Earth, For We Are, Harmony Rangers!

Stygian: then let's make this interesting changlings!

(changlings then appear out of nowhere)

Stygian: get them!

(the changlings then charge at the rangers)

harry: attack!

(the harmony rangers then charge into battle)

(after making the changlings fall the rangers get ready to fight the Stygian)

Stygian: oh so you wanna make this tough eh?

big billy: it would be tough for you!

Stygian: oh well then we shall see

(he then makes dark lightning strike on the rangers as they then go into a weakend state)

Stygian: well that was easy

big billy: looks like we'll need some help

sophie: but where would we find help?

Stygian: sorry but there's no one to help

(he's about to attack the rangers when...)

some people: (off-screen) powers of the gem unite!

(4 teens then came in and strike on Stygian who falls to the sandy floor of the beach)

Stygian: (stands up) what the?

steven: guys look!

(the team and the monster see another team of teenagers wearing the suits of garnet, amathyest, pearl and steven from Steven Universe)

harry: who are you?

girl in a pearl suit: we should probably introduce ourselves

guy in a garnet suit: you're probably right Angelina

sophie: Angelina?

(the 4 teen team then do their roll call)

roll call theme: Kyuranger theme: watch?v=IN5VoUATkRQ

the team: i'm Harry, the Future Son Of Garnet!, i'm Alice, the Future Daughter Of Amathyest!, i'm Angelina, the Future Daughter Of Pearl!, and i'm Billy, the Future Bro Of Steven!, together we form an unstoppable team of excellence, they call us, The Universe Squad!

Jessica: the universe squad?

Angelina: well that's who we're called ma'am

harry (HR): and how did you get here?

harry (US): well we just flew into a portal pearl opened up and came here on our gem voyagers

sophie: gem voyagers?

alice: well enough talking now let's get this party started

Stygian: alright let's see what you can do

(he then charges at the universe squad)

harry (US): gems... away!

(the squad then charges into battle)

harry (HR): (admired) hey they're doing pretty good

sophie: I guess they are

Jessica: I never saw anyone fight that like where I came from before

(after fighting the Stygian is now defeated lying down in front of the universe squad's feet)

harry (US): that outta take care of ya

(the rangers then go up to the squad impressed)

sophie: that was so cool

Jessica: you saved our lives

alice: (chuckles) hey the pleasure's all our's

harry (US): we're gonna head home now you take care of the rest

harry (HR): whatever you say

(the squad then jump back on their gem voyagers and fly as the rangers wave goodbye to them)

harry (US): and this time billy we are not stopping for burgers

billy: okay okay fine you're the boss

harry (US): hey garnet didn't chose me to be a slack offer

sophie: they are such great heroes

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) and I must say they are excellent showing up out of nowhere aside

(harry (HR) nods as he then notices something in the pile of ash)

harry: guys it's that bomb again!

(there is a device on the pile of dust which then explodes and makes Stygian grow into giant size)

Stygian: looks likes you'll need more than gems to destroy me!

harry: looks like we'll need our zords

sophie: you got it (activates her communicator) celestia we need our zords

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) right away sophie

(the transport zords then come in to aid the harmony rangers)

(Antonio takes out a purple ball and throws it into the air)

Antonio: activating spike zord!

(the ball then shapeshifts into a zord which looks a robotic version of spike and the zord then grows)

(big billy then snaps his fingers)

big billy: activating sunset shimmer zord!

(then a giant robotic version of the sunset shimmer pony appears from an orange portal from the ground)

harry: let's go guys!

the 7 others: right!

(the rangers then go into their zords)

harry: all right guys let's combine this girls!

the 5 others: right!

(the zords then combine together to form...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony megazord!

(big billy then presses an red button and the pony zord then transforms into a robotic version of the equestrian girls version of sunset shimmer)

big billy: battle mode activated!

Stygian: looks like this won't be hard yet won't be so easy

big billy: you got that right punk!

(he then controls his zord to kick Stygian in the chest)

Stygian: (feeling pain) ow! that hurt you freak!

Antonio: you know you deserve to be punished if you say that dragon fire breath (pulls a lever)

(the spike zord then breathes fire on Stygian who then startles in pain)

harry: alright let's give him what he deserves

the 5 others: right!

(the rangers then make the megazord peform a final attack on Stygian)

Stygian: I was wrong it woulden't be easy

(the final attack is then peformed making Stygian explode defeating him instantly)

big billy: well we sure taught him

Antonio: we sure did

(the megazord, spike zord and sunset shimmer zord then go into a victory pose and it then cuts to the teens back in their ordinary clothes at the school swimming pool with other people)

school coach: alright swimmers take your marks... get set... GO!

(the swimmers (George included) then dive into the pool and race against each other)

sophie: (cheering) come on George you can do it!

Jessica: (cheering) just keep on trying!

(George manages to swim pass the other swimmers and make it to the other side of the pool making his friends cheer in excitement as George got out of the pool)

(George's friends then came up to him full of joy)

harry: that was terrific George

Jessica: I knew you could knock them all down

George: thanks guys

principal: well I guess that makes George Richards the winner of the swimming competition

(the crowds cheer as the principal places a medal around George's neck)

(meanwhile outside the universe squad on their separate gem voyagers look at the competition with smiles on their faces)

harry (US): well I guess he is a perfect guy at sports

alice: I agree

Angelina: me too

billy: me three

(harry (US) then got a call on his visor as he answers it)

harry (US): what's the status garnet?

garnet: you have to report back to headquarters at once another mission awaits you

harry (US): (to garnet) on our way (to the squad) come on guys our world needs saving

the 4 others: right!

(the universe squad then zooms off on their separate voyagers as the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc...

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: both Jessica and sophie are off on a school excursion while harry, George, steven, billy, big billy and Antonio stand guard at celestia's headquarters and Jessica is feeling a little homesick but nightmare moon's got her excursion plan when she brings down her new monster at the forest sophie and Jessica are traveling to can sophie and Jessica try and fight this creature while Jessica tries to overcome her homesickness and the other harmony rangers try to get there on time? Episode 13: Excursion far from home


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: Excursion far from home

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(it then cuts to the 8 teens in the headquarters with celestia and sunset where sophie closes Jessica's suitcase after packing it)

sophie: well Jessica it's all packed now

Jessica: thanks for your help sophie

sophie: (chuckles) don't mention it darling

harry: I still can't believe you guys are going on an excursion

sophie: well it is true

Jessica: I just wish you guys were coming too

Antonio: well i'm sorry Jessica but we have to stay behind because the world still needs saving

Jessica: well I know that

steven: but you don't have to worry

big billy: yeah because if anything happens during your excursion we'll try to make it there to help

harry: exactly big billy

Jessica: thanks we're really gonna miss you

sophie: don't worry Jessica it's only for 1 day we'll be home the next day

Jessica: okay then

sophie: see ya later everyone

(Jessica and sophie then beam out of the headquarters as the other teens wave goodbye)

harry: (turns to celestia) so any calls came in yet?

big billy: yeah celestia anything evil for us to fight?

celestia: well with Stygian out of the way things have been... well normal

George: I see

celestia: but I sense that somewhere nightmare moon is preparing something horrible

sunset: much much horrible

billy: then we'll be ready for it!

(the other teens agree with billy as we then cut to nightmare moon in her lair)

nightmare moon: looks like 2 of the harmony rangers are off on a little trip eh? well... i'll make it a trip for them!

(she then laughs evily as we then cut to sophie and Jessica hoping off the bus and getting their suitcases)

sophie: well here we are Jessica (breathes) smell that fresh air isn't it beautiful?

Jessica: yeah it is... (feels sad)

sophie: (notices) what's wrong Jessica?

Jessica: well it's just that... I feel a little homesick you know

sophie: but we just got here

Jessica: then maybe I got homesick on the way here

sophie: that's odd

(they then notice a strange figure in the woods)

Jessica: who's that?

sophie: I don't know come on let's go check it out

(they both put down their suitcases and run over to the woods)

(when they got there they are shocked to find a grey skinned human with blue hair, covered in a green dress and wearing a purple mask)

Jessica: (shocked) who are you?

strange figure: who am I? well I am Gloriosa Daisy here to destroy you! (laughs evily)

Jessica: we need the others

sophie: you got it (activates her communicator) celestia we may need the others to help out

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) I can see that sophie i'll have them get to you quickly

sophie: (to celestia) roger that (deactivates her communicator) (to Jessica) in the meantime we'll have to face her off ourselves until the rest get here

Jessica: okay hope this will get me over my homesickness

sophie: me too

(sophie and Jessica then prepare to transform)

sophie: generosity within me!

jessica: kindness within me!

(sophie and Jessica then transform into harmony rangers)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

(transformation complete)

Jessica: ready for your weed termination?!

Gloriosa: ha don't make me laugh changlings!

(changlings then appear out of nowhere)

Gloriosa: get them!

(the changlings then charge at Jessica and sophie as we then cut to the other teens in the headquarters with celestia and sunset)

harry: you summond us celestia?

celestia: yes I did my prized pupil

big billy: what's going on?

sunset: Jessica and sophie called from their excursion there is some kind of monster in the forest

celestia: I think that nightmare moon has sent her there to destroy the harmony rangers

billy: well we best help sophie and Jessica!

harry: you got it billy let's get to our pony transport!

big billy: uh unfortunately I can't

George: why not?

big billy: the reason is I don't have a pony transport like you guys so I can't get to the place fast enough unless I take a taxi which takes too long

sunset: well thankfully I have a solution

big billy: you do?

sunset: yes hold still

(she walks up to big billy and places a golden horseshoe on his belt)

big billy: how is this gonna help?

sunset: just twist the horseshoe to my left and you'll see

(big billy does so and suddenly he gets a really cool blue, purple, light green, dark blue and yellow suit with his sunset shimmer helmet)

big billy: (impressed) woah cool!

sunset: this is your new motorcycle battle armour mode and as a added bonus I got you this

(she shows billy a really cool motorcycle which looks like sunset's motorcycle from Friendship Games)

big billy: (impressed) this is awesome!

(it then cuts to big billy on his motorcycle and the other rangers (already transformed) on their pony transport riding to the forest)

harry: almost there guys

the 6 others: right!

(when they got there they saw Jessica and sophie standing on a pile of defeated changlings with Gloriosa looking shocked and defeated)

Jessica: what took you so long?

harry: sorry just a long ride here

sophie: makes sense

Glorisa: but how!?

harry: enough talking it's time to terminate you!

(the rangers then activate their weapons)

harry: twilight sword!

sophie: rarity bow and arrow!

jessica: fluttershy sheild!

billy: applejack staff!

steven: pinkie pie nunchucks!

george: rainbow dash spear!

(the weapons then combine to form the...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony blaster!

(Antonio summons his weapon)

Antonio: spike claws! charged and ready!

(big billy activates his weapon)

big billy: sunset shimmer blaster!

harry: elements of harmony...

Antonio: element of honor…

big billy: element of wisdom...

harry: fire! (flips the switch)

Antonio: strike! (strikes his claws to form an X of 3 claw scratches all of them coloured purple)

big billy: fire! (pulls the trigger)

(the 3 finshing moves charge at Glorisa)

Glorisa: just... great

(the finishers then hit Glorisa as she then screams in pain all that remained of Glorisa was a young teenaged girl with light red skin, dark red hair and wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts, a flower headban and brown shoes)

harry: (notices) she was a normal girl all this time?

sophie: (confused) what's going on?

girl: (notices the rangers) oh hi thanks for breaking me out of the curse

Jessica: wait are you the real Glorisa?

Glorisa: well of course Gloriosa Daisy at your service

big billy: (freaked out) awkward

Glorisa: sorry it's just that I had been cursed by a black evil horse which turned me into something very strange

George: indeed

Glorisa: well again thanks for saving me

(she then disappears as the rangers smile and wave goodbye but still a little confused)

harry: that's another strange thing that's happened when I got these powers

Jessica: yes but anyway I think I feel much better

sophie: (surprised) you are?

Jessica: (smiles) yep I am over my homesickness and ready to face any challenge this excursion has got for me in store

billy: well that's great Jessica

sophie: oh and you guys are welcomed to stay if you want

harry: sorry sophie but we got a job to do while you're away

big billy: yeah we sure do

George: besides you said you will only be here for one day right?

sophie: oh right must have forgot

(the teens then laugh as the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: it's another day for the team but they are now suspecting strange ailments happening to harry, Jessica, billy, sophie, steven and George all because of a strange zebra and some very strange leaves of blue will the harmony rangers defeat this crazy zebra and reverse the ailments? find out in Episode 14: Bridle gossip is not okay


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Bridle gossip is not okay

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(it then cuts to harry waking up and getting out of bed)

harry: (stretches) what a perfect Saturday morning (notices) what's this?

(he picks up a strange leaf on his bed covered in blue)

harry: (sighs) I thought I told my brother to clean his coat before he laid on my bed

(he throws the leaf in the bin, goes to the washroom and looks in the mirror to see that there is something on his head)

harry: (freaked out) dah! why do I have a soft, wobbly, and covered in blue spots horn on my forehead!?

(his tattoo on his arm then starts to blink)

harry: looks like celestia needs me maybe she'll know what's going on with my forehead

(he then beams over to princess celestia's headquarters where celestia, sunset and the 7 other teens were waiting for them)

harry: I came as soon as you called celestia

celestia: good to see you my prized pupil

(sunset then sees the horn on harry's forehead)

sunset: (shocked) oh my you had a leaf too!

harry: wait sunset you know this?

sunset: it's not just me

(she then shows billy who has drastically shrunken in size, George who crashes into the wall at random, sophie who's hair is messy and so long that she cannot see or walk properly, steven who has a blue-spotted tongue which is swollen to the point of hanging out of his mouth and Jessica who looks normal except for one thing...)

harry: well Jessica looks normal to me

Jessica: (in a deep-sounding male voice) it's not what you think harry

harry: (freaked out) oh my god!

big billy: it's getting weirder everytime I see it!

harry: big billy, Antonio are you guys alright?

Antonio: well we're fine nothing has happen to us but... (laughs) it's so hilarious to see them like this I mean we got Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy and-

celestia: (interrupting) Antonio that's enough!

Antonio: (startled) woah woah okay okay sorry just going mad that's all

celestia: (smiles) your apology is accepted

Antonio: (smiles) thank you celestia

George: whatever's going on (crashes into the wall) we need to figure out what's going on! (crashes into the wall)

sophie: i'll say (blows strains of hair out of her sight) I can't even stand this hair in my eyes! (blows strains of hair out of her sight)

Jessica: (in a deep-sounding male voice) I don't what caused it but I think it had something to do what that leaf I found on my bed last night

harry: but who would leave a leaf on our beds to make us look like this?

celestia: (realizes) I think I know who

billy: who celestia?

(she then shows a picture of a zebra pony in the city)

Jessica: (in a deep-sounding male voice) who's that?

celestia: Zecora a powerful pony also known as an Evil Enchantress

billy: evil enchantress?

sunset: yes and long ago pinkie pie did a song about her which I have on this tape recorder

(she takes the tape recorder out of her pocket and plays it)

pinkie pie: (on the tape recorder) She's an evil enchantress, She does evil dances, And if you look deep in her eyes, She'll put you in trances, Then what will she do?, She'll mix up an evil brew, Then she'll gobble you up, In a big tasty stew, Soooo... Watch out!

harry: (weirded out) well that was uncalled for

sunset: (stops the recorder and puts it back in her pocket) yeah she was still working on it

celestia: nevermind rangers your mission is to destroy Zecora before she invades the world with her powers

harry: (to celestia) we will (to the teens) come on guys!

the 7 others: right!

(they then race to their transport in very weird ways because of their ailments as we then cut to a forest where the teens are searching for Zecora)

harry: okay guys do you remember what Zecora is like?

sophie: of course we do (blows strains of hair out of her sight)

Jessica: (in a deep-sounding male voice) I remember from the song She's an evil enchantress, And she does evil dances, And if you look deep in her eyes, She will put you in trances, Then what would she do?, She'll mix up an evil brew, Then she'll gobble you up, In a big tasty stew, Soooo... Watch out

harry: okay that's good

(then Zecora then shows up behind them freaking the teens out)

Antonio: it's her!

Zecora: it is and I see you're here to destroy me?

billy: yes we are!

harry: let's do it guys!

the 7 others: right!

(the rangers then prepare to transform)

harry: magic within me!

billy: honesty within me!

sophie: generosity within me!

jessica: (in a deep-sounding male voice) kindness within me!

george: loyalty within me!

steven: (says gibberish because of his swollen tounge)

Antonio: honor within me!

big billy: wisdom within me!

(the main 8 then transform into harmony rangers)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

(then they do the roll call)

roll call theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

Harmony Rangers: Magic, Twilight Ranger!, (in a deep-sounding male voice) Kindness, Fluttershy Ranger!, Honesty, Applejack Ranger!, Generosity, Rarity Ranger! (blows strains of hair out of her sight), (says gibberish because of his swollen tounge), Loyalty, Rainbow Dash Ranger!, Honor, Spike Ranger!, Wisdom, Sunset Shimmer Ranger!, We Will Protect All Of Ponyville And Earth, For We Are, Harmony Rangers!

Zecora: okay then changlings!

(changlings then appear out of nowhere)

Zecora: get them!

(the changlings then charge at the rangers)

harry: attack!

(the harmony rangers then charge into battle in very weird ways because of their ailments)

(after making the changlings fall the rangers get ready to fight the Zecora)

steven: (says gibberish because of his swollen tounge)

Zecora: oh sorry I can't hear you (laughs evily)

(suddenly becoming angry steven ran up to Zecora and punched her as a pink fist mark is left on her)

Zecora: ow!

steven: (voice turns to normal) that will teach you a lesson for not hearing me!

Antonio: (surprised) steven your tounge's not swollen anymore

steven: (surprised) hey it is and the best part it's not blue spotted anymore

billy: let me try

(he runs up and punches Zecora in the leg as a orange fist mark is left on her)

Zecora: ow!

(then suddenly billy starts to grow back to his normal size)

billy: (sighs) that feels much better

sophie: my (blows strains of hair out of her sight) turn!

Jessica: (in a deep-sounding male voice) me too!

George: wait for me!

harry: wait up!

(the 4 of them then run up to Zecora and punch her leaving purple, blue, yellow and white fist marks on her)

Zecora: that's getting more painful as ever!

sophie: (hair starting to return to normal) oh that's better now I can see

Jessica: (voice turns to normal) now I don't sound like Tone Loc anymore

George: (standing firm) hey i'm not crashing through walls anymore

harry: (horn disappears) well the was an easy thing to do

Zecora: you freaks! what have you done!?

harry: the same thing we're gonna do to you!

(the rangers then activate their weapons)

harry: twilight sword!

sophie: rarity bow and arrow!

jessica: fluttershy sheild!

billy: applejack staff!

steven: pinkie pie nunchucks!

george: rainbow dash spear!

(the weapons then combine to form the...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony blaster!

(Antonio summons his weapon)

Antonio: spike claws! charged and ready!

(big billy activates his weapon)

big billy: sunset shimmer blaster!

harry: elements of harmony...

Antonio: element of honor…

big billy: element of wisdom...

harry: fire! (flips the switch)

Antonio: strike! (strikes his claws to form an X of 3 claw scratches all of them coloured purple)

big billy: fire! (pulls the trigger)

(the 3 finshing moves charge at Zecora)

Zecora: uh oh

(the finishers then hit Zecora as she then screams in pain all that remained of Zecora was a pile of dust)

Jessica: (sighs) well it's good to have my normal voice back

billy: and my size back

Antonio: and that's why I like you guys the way you are

Jessica: (chuckles) thank you Antonio

sophie: (notices) (gasps) oh no

harry: (notices) don't celebrate yet

(there is a device on the pile of dust which then explodes and makes Zecora grow into giant size)

Zecora: haven't you noticed I am a pony of many spells?

harry: looks like we'll need our zords

sophie: you got it (activates her communicator) celestia we need our zords

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) right away sophie

(the transport zords then come in to aid the harmony rangers)

(Antonio takes out a purple ball and throws it into the air)

Antonio: activating spike zord!

(the ball then shapeshifts into a zord which looks a robotic version of spike and the zord then grows)

(big billy then snaps his fingers)

big billy: activating sunset shimmer zord!

(then a giant robotic version of the sunset shimmer pony appears from an orange portal from the ground)

harry: let's go guys!

the 7 others: right!

(the rangers then go into their zords)

harry: all right guys let's combine this girls!

the 5 others: right!

(the zords then combine together to form...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony megazord!

(big billy then presses an red button and the pony zord then transforms into a robotic version of the equestrian girls version of sunset shimmer)

big billy: battle mode activated!

Zecora: it's a good thing I got this!

(she then holds up a long stick with a purple ball on top of it)

harry: is that a wand?

big billy: I hope it isn't

(she then uses the wand to strike purple fire balls at the spike zord which then is hit)

Antonio: ah!

sophie: (shocked) spikey wikey are you okay!?

Antonio: I think so now it's my turn dragon fire breath (pulls a lever)

(the spike zord then breathes fire on Zecora who then startles in pain as the wand then shatters)

Zecora: the wand!

harry: say goodnight zebra face!

(the rangers then make the megazord peform a final attack on Zecora)

Zecora: oh wizard bongos

(the final attack is then peformed making Zecora explode defeating her instantly)

big billy: well that wizard won't be bothering us anymore

Antonio: no siree

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) well done rangers all of the ailments on earth have been cured

harry: well guys we did pretty well

Antonio: crazy appearances aside

harry: (nods) yeah of course

(the rangers then laugh as the megazord, spike zord and sunset shimmer zord then go into a victory pose and the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: harry's cousin has moved in to his house and harry's getting really concerned but when nightmare moon sends down a very viocious pony creature to destroy earth a new harmony ranger steps in will this ranger help the original harmony rangers in defeating this creature? find out in Episode 15: The mysterious princess ranger

(preview)

preview theme: Kyuranger theme: watch?v=IN5VoUATkRQ

(the first shot of the preview is the universe squad flying on their separate gem voyagers towards the camera as an explosion appears behind them and the title appears: The Universe Squad)

narrator: plus prepare yourself for a brand new series of action, adventure and gems!

(cut to the 4 universe squad teens standing in a park)

the main 4: (preparing to transform) powers of the gem unite!

(cut to a pearl hologram in a light blue waterfall)

pearl: earth depends on the 4 of you powerful crystal gems

(cut to a clip of harry)

harry: let's get this party started

(cut to a clip of alice)

alice: I have been waiting for this!

(cut to a clip of Angelina)

Angelina: i'll do my best

(cut to a clip of billy)

billy: hope it will be awesome!

(cut to masquerade and jasper in an space station lair)

jasper: i'll make sure the universe squad is promptly destroyed my lord

masquerade: (chuckles evily) excellent

(cut to the title against a multicoloured background: The Universe Squad)

narrator: The Universe Squad!

(cut to a release date: coming soon)

narrator: coming to save the world soon

(the screen then fades to black)


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: The mysterious princess ranger

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(it then cuts to outside harry's house where a bunch of movers are carrying boxes from the truck)

(harry, sophie, jessica, billy, big billy, george, antonio, steven are watching the movers from the porch)

jessica: I still can't believe your cousin's coming to live with you harry

harry: yeah i'm getting very concerned about it

sophie: because you're worried she might be sleeping in your room?

(harry nods his head)

billy: well you'll have to make the best of it she's got nowhere to go now since her bank account expired

harry: (sighs) I was afraid you would say that

billy: sorry dude

(then harry's cousin name rosie comes onto the porch)

rosie: why are you guys still sitting there!?

George: just because we feel like it ma'am

rosie: yeah well whatever like I have to get my dresses into the closet room

(she then goes into the house)

harry: this maybe very bad for me

jessica: guess so

(their tattoos on their arms start to blink)

sophie: looks like the competition will have to wait the princess needs us

harry: maybe it will help me get over this let's go guys!

the 7 others: right!

(the team then beam over to princess celestia's headquarters where celestia and sunset were waiting for them)

celestia: hello rangers

harry: hello celestia

sunset: (confused) hey are you okay h? You don't look too good

harry: oh i'm fine it's just that my cousin moved into my house because her bank account expired

sunset: oh well that's odd

celestia: hopefully you'll feel better soon

harry: hope so now anyways what's the emergency?

Celestia: well rangers the day I feared has arrived the evil queen chrysalis has returned to destroy the planet earth

jessica: (gasps) oh that is not called for!

Harry: (to celestia) we'll take care of it (to the teens) come on guys!

the 7 others: right!

(they then race to their transport as we then cut to queen chrysalis with changlings terroizing the city)

queen chrysalis: keep on scaring the town we need more screams to make nightmare moon happy and soon the world will bow to her hoofs forever! (laughs evily)

harry: (off-screen) or will it!

(queen chrysalis and the changlings then turn around to see the harmony team)

queen chrysalis: oh boy more victims!

harry: ready?

The 7 others: ready!

Harry: then let's do it!

(the rangers then prepare to transform)

harry: magic within me!

billy: honesty within me!

sophie: generosity within me!

jessica: kindness within me!

george: loyalty within me!

steven: laughter within me!

Antonio: honor within me!

big billy: wisdom within me!

(the main 8 then transform into harmony rangers)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

(then they do the roll call)

roll call theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

Harmony Rangers: Magic, Twilight Ranger!, Kindness, Fluttershy Ranger!, Honesty, Applejack Ranger!, Generosity, Rarity Ranger!, Laughter, Pinkie Pie Ranger!, Loyalty, Rainbow Dash Ranger!, Honor, Spike Ranger!, Wisdom, Sunset Shimmer Ranger!, We Will Protect All Of Ponyville And Earth, For We Are, Harmony Rangers!

Queen chrysalis: alright changlings you now the drill get them!

(the changlings then charge at the rangers)

harry: attack!

(the harmony rangers then charge into battle)

(after making the changlings fall the rangers get ready to fight queen chrysalis)

queen chrysalis: this is so not fair!

Harry: maybe for you but not for us!

(then just as they were about to fight a female ranger in pink flies in between the team and queen chrysalis and then stands)

harry: (freaked out) is that a harmony ranger?

George: probably but I don't know if it is

(the pink female ranger then turns to queen chrysalis)

female ranger: miss chrysalis your time on the planet earth is over!

Queen chrysalis: and who are you who?

Female ranger: Family, Princess Cadance Ranger!

Jessica: I think it is a harmony ranger

queen chrysalis: well then we shall see who the real fighter is!

Princess cadance ranger: you're on!

(both her and queen chrysalis then charge at each other and fight)

sophie: (admired) well I must say she's good at being brave

george: (admired) definatly

harry: but we still don't know who she is

(after the battle queen chrysalis is then put in a weakend state)

queen chrysalis: that's is not called for!

Princess cadance ranger: i'm afraid it is now let's finish this!

(she then activates her weapon)

princess cadance ranger: princess cadance sword!

(she then does her finishing move)

princess cadance ranger: element of family… final strike!

(the finisher then charges at queen chrysalis as she then destroyed screaming in pain all that remained of queen chrysalis was nothing)

(the princess cadance ranger then turns to the team)

princess cadance ranger: are you guys alright?

Harry: we are thanks for helping

jessica: but why would you help us when we could easliy defeated her ourselves?

Princess cadance ranger: (chuckles) well… it's because of family that's my element

harry: your element of harmony is family?

Princess cadance ranger: of course but it also means I always have to help out someone I have to go now hope to see you again

(she then beams out of the city leaving the harmony rangers waving goodbye and confused)

george: (confused) she's weird?

Steven: (confused) very weird

(it then cuts to harry's living room where rosie is reading a fashion magazine)

(the 8 teens back in their normal looks come in)

jessica: well we've asked celestia and she said that answer was near to our hearts

harry: yeah but that is still not enough

rosie: (notices) where were you?

George: oh well we were out for the night

rosie: oh I see well like please don't bother me because it's my magazine time okay?

Harry: (to rosie) okay (to the teens) come on guys

(the teens then go upstairs as a pink princess pony then appears out of nowhere and walks up to rosie)

pink princess pony: did they noticed?

Rosie: no cadance they haven't

cadance: good but I have a feeling they might need your help again

rosie: don't you worry about it i'll make sure to help out any chance I get

(she then nods her head with a smile on her face as the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc...

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: the harmony rangers are out to search for some diamonds for celestia's greatest achivement ever when sophie suddenly gets kidnapped by viocious dogs will the other harmony rangers be able to find her and finish their job collecting the diamonds for celestia? find out in Episode 16: Jewel theifs


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Jewel theifs

(we start off with a harmony rangers montage)

narrator: long ago in equestria 6 ponies protected the young, but their powers were lost and journeyed to another dimension, now, with news of nightmare moon's return and plans to destroy ponyville and earth princess celestia summons a new team to stop nightmare moon, they are the Harmony Rangers!

(then it cuts to the opening)

opening theme: Mystic Knights: watch?v=ZxCg26…

(it then cuts to the 8 teens in the school hallway watching the school news on the school tv)

student on tv: (reporting the weather) Cloudy mornings will clear up in a flash. Giving us clear skies all week to jam out to this tune. And that's your Weather... in a Flash

sophie: ricky really has a way of making the weather report not boring

jessica: i guess so

big billy: well at my old school we never had school news like this

harry: well that's news to me

big billy: glad you appreciate dude

(their tattoos on their arms start to blink)

george: come on guys the princess need us

billy: you got it

harry: let's go guys!

the 7 others: right!

(the team then beam over to princess celestia's headquarters where celestia and sunset were waiting for them)

celestia: hello rangers

harry: good evening celestia

sunset: now i bet you're wondering why we called you in

steven: well yes why?

celestia: well i have just got word that a special kind of diamond has been found in a cave beyond the boarder and i need you to find the diamonds for me so i can use them for my greatest achivement ever

george: so you want us to just get some diamonds from a old down cave?

(celestia nods)

george: well we don't have to fight any evil so sure

steven: yeah we can do that

antonio: i like to a short break from fighting evil

sunset: but just remenber if anything happens don't forget to use your powers

harry: (to sunset) we'll do our best (to the teens) come on guys let's get to our pony transport!

the 7 others: right!

(the team then go to their pony transport as it then cuts to nightmare moon smirking evily in her lair)

nightmare moon: those foolish rangers they don't even realize that this is all just a little evil trick that i have made to take over the world!

(she laughs evily as it then cuts to the 8 teens inside the cave looking for diamonds)

harry: (holding a flashlight) the diamonds should be around here somewhere

big billy: but we searched everywhere harry

antonio: just keep looking maybe they'll appear at random

sophie: i'll check back there

harry: well okay sophie just give us a call if you find anything

sophie: okay

(she then goes to a corner of the cave to search for diamonds as she then gets shocked by something wooshing behind her)

sophie: (shocked) uh... jessica? was that you?

(sophie then turns around and checks her surroundings completly freaked out)

sophie: (freaked out) who's there!? i have a bow and arrow and i'm afraid to use it! uh... genorosity within-

(before she could begin her transformation she gets knocked on the head by medium size rock, falls to the ground unconsious and gets dragged away by furry hands)

(meanwhile the other teens are still looking for diamonds)

jessica: (looks around) does anybody knows where sophie is?

harry: hmm come to think of it i haven't heard from her either

george: maybe she went into a deeper part of the cave unreachable by anyone

steven: maybe she went back outside to get some fresh air from all these icky smells in the cave

antonio: or maybe she was kidnapped

(the teens then gasp)

big billy: how did you know that!?

antonio: oh well it's a special kind of technique i have

steven: well maybe she was kidnapped

jessica: then we have to go find her!

harry: let's go!

the 6 others: right!

(the teens then go through the cave to find sophie as we then cut to her regaining consious waking up in a golden cell)

sophie: (freaked out) what the sweet celestia is going on!?

(she turns her head and sees 3 strange dogs outside the cell looking at her)

1st dog: be careful guys she could be dangerous

2nd dog: she dosen't look that dangerous to me Rover

3rd dog: well she does to me!

rover: Fido, Spot please would you guys just calm down?

sophie: (freaked out) who are you!? where am i!? what's going on!?

(she screams as she bangs on the cell bars)

rover: relax girl you're with us now

fido: (chuckles) yeah you're with us now

spot: there's nowhere else you can run

sophie: what do you want from me!?

rover: your money or your life

sophie: never! i am not giving anything to you!

harry: (offscreen) she's right!

(the diamond dogs turn around to see the teens already in their harmony ranger armour preparing to rescue sophie)

rover: who are you?

Harmony Rangers: Magic, Twilight Ranger!, Kindness, Fluttershy Ranger!, Honesty, Applejack Ranger!, Laughter, Pinkie Pie Ranger!, Loyalty, Rainbow Dash Ranger!, Honor, Spike Ranger!, Wisdom, Sunset Shimmer Ranger!, We Will Protect All Of Ponyville And Earth, For We Are, Harmony Rangers!

sophie: (excited) i knew they would come save me

harry: now let her go!

rover: make us changlings!

(changlings then appear out of nowhere)

the diamond dogs: get them!

(the changlings then charge at the rangers)

harry: jessica you go and break sophie out of there

jessica: roger that

harry: attack!

(the harmony rangers then charge into battle as jessica then goes to free sophie)

jessica: are you okay?

sophie: i think so but i do have just a slight headache

jessica: don't worry i'm going to get you out of there just as soon as i can unlock this cell

(jessica then examines the lock)

jessica: hey harry this lock has some kind of code on it!

harry: (while fighting the changlings) try and punch in a random code that could work!

jessica: okay then!

(she tries to put in a random code on the lock but none of them work)

jessica: oh this is gonna take forever!

(just then a flute tune starts playing)

sophie: (notices) what was that?

jessica: (notices) i think that was some kind of tune

(sophie and jessica then see another harmony ranger in light purple with a shooting star cutie mark as her visor playing a flute)

sophie: is that another harmony ranger?

jessica: i don't know it could be

(the ranger then continues to play her flute as the tune then manages to unlock the lock)

jessica: (notices) hey the lock's open!

(she opens the cell bar door and sophie steps out of the cell)

jessica: well that worked

sophie: yep now let me first get changed

(she raises her hand)

sophie: generosity within me!

(sophie then transforms into the rarity ranger)

transformation theme: Transformation Theme from Mystic Knights: watch?v=76zAU4…

sophie: well at least they didn't take my powers

jessica: mm-hm

(the girls then notice the light purple flute playing harmony ranger dissapeared)

sophie: huhn? that's weird

jessica: yeah but anyways let's go help the others

sophie: okay

(the girls then go to the other harmony rangers who have just defeated the changlings and are now ready to fight the diamond dogs)

harry: are you okay sophie?

sophie: guess so thanks for coming to save me

big billy: hey we're a team what did ya expect?

rover: oh why you little cheaters!

harry: who's calling us cheaters!? you are about to become the cheaters!

(the rangers then activate their weapons)

harry: twilight sword!

sophie: rarity bow and arrow!

jessica: fluttershy sheild!

billy: applejack staff!

steven: pinkie pie nunchucks!

george: rainbow dash spear!

(the weapons then combine to form the...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony blaster!

(Antonio summons his weapon)

Antonio: spike claws! charged and ready!

(big billy activates his weapon)

big billy: sunset shimmer blaster!

harry: elements of harmony...

Antonio: element of honor…

big billy: element of wisdom...

harry: fire! (flips the switch)

Antonio: strike! (strikes his claws to form an X of 3 claw scratches all of them coloured purple)

big billy: fire! (pulls the trigger)

(the 3 finshing moves charge at the diamond dogs)

diamond dogs: oh no

(the finishers then hit diamond dogs as they then scream in pain all that remained of diamond dogs was a pile of dust)

sophie: (excited) all right we did it!

big billy: now we can go back to finding those diamonds

harry: (notices) uh maybe we should find them later!

(there is a device on the pile of dust which then explodes and makes the diamond dogs grow into giant size and break open the roof of the cave showing the sky)

rover: now we're taking all your money and all your lives!

harry: looks like we'll need our zords

sophie: you got it (activates her communicator) celestia we need our zords

celestia: (on sophie's communicator) right away sophie

(the transport zords then come in to aid the harmony rangers)

(Antonio takes out a purple ball and throws it into the air)

Antonio: activating spike zord!

(the ball then shapeshifts into a zord which looks a robotic version of spike and the zord then grows)

(big billy then snaps his fingers)

big billy: activating sunset shimmer zord!

(then a giant robotic version of the sunset shimmer pony appears from an orange portal from the ground)

harry: let's go guys!

the 7 others: right!

(the rangers then go into their zords)

harry: all right guys let's combine this girls!

the 5 others: right!

(the zords then combine together to form...)

Harmony Rangers: harmony megazord!

(big billy then presses an red button and the pony zord then transforms into a robotic version of the equestrian girls version of sunset shimmer)

big billy: battle mode activated!

sophie: okay spikey wikey you're up first!

antonio: sure thing my lady dragon fire breath (pulls a lever)

(the spike zord then breathes fire on the diamond dogs who then startle in pain)

fido: i can't feel my nose after getting that burning feeling!

harry: well it is a burning you will get!

spot: (groans) you will regret that you know!?

harry: oh yeah!?

(the rangers then make the megazord peform a final attack on the diamond dogs)

diamond dogs: we never even got our own diamonds!

(the final attack is then peformed making the diamond dogs explode defeating them instantly)

harry: we did it!

sophie: oh yeah!

(the megazord, spike zord and sunset shimmer zord then go into a victory pose and it then cuts to the teens back in their ordinary clothes in celestia's headquaters where harry is giving celestia her diamonds)

harry: we found the diamonds you wanted celestia

celestia: good job rangers

sophie: so what are your plans on this greatest achivement ever of yours with these diamonds?

sunset: (smiles) we'll show you

(celestia then uses her magic horn to levitate the diamonds and join them together to create the most beautiful chandeleer)

george: (admiring) woah cool

harry: (admiring) that is so beautiful

celestia: (smiles) i had a feeling you would like that

(the teens, sunset and celestia keep on admiring the chandeleer as the screen then fades to black then the end credits play)

end theme: Mystic Knights by Kelly Family: watch?v=nx9qvc…

(the ending logos are then shown: Rainbow Films and Allspark Pictures)

in the next episode: terrible news has arrived that discord has returned for revenge but this time he has brand new special powers on his side and what's this? an encounter with a past flute playing harmony ranger? will the harmony rangers be able to destroy the returned discord before he gets his revenge? find out in Episode 17: Discord's wicked revenge!


End file.
